How to Make a Monster
by Nukem999
Summary: Halloween's here and it's brought forth a living nightmare for the tamers. Confusion, fear, childhood secrets, evil monsters, broken friendships, a Digimon wizard? All because of one strange little boy...
1. The Mystery of Marcus

The Mystery of Marcus  
  
Of all the times and traditions we have in this world, Halloween is the most upside down and bizarre idea for a national holiday. Dress up like monsters, play tricks for treats, ghosts, goblins, carve up some pumpkins, enter a graveyard. But in a night of a masks and costumes, how can one be really sure if the beast behind that mask is really a beast? Pointing a finger or labeling someone is a very trick and, complicated matter to do with people.  
  
We all show different faces and act differently around certain people, and in certain places. So in truth it's like were having Halloween all year round. But what if there was someone who had a world to hide behind their mask huh? What if possibly there was a person with a secret so big, it's very mentioning could spell disaster & death? After all Halloween is a night of treats & tricks. Takato and the Tamers are very excited for Halloween, as are their Digimon.  
  
But they are about to encounter a secret, of dark epic proportions. One that will definitely Halloween, one dark and monstrous night to remember...........  
  
"WAHHH" Takato screamed and dropped on his butt, wincing a bit as he stared at Guilmon shaking his brown hair wildly. "Guilmon what in the world are you doing with that?" the now laughing tamer, was referring to the ridiculously big white sheet over his body. "I'm Ghostmon aren't the scariest Digimon RARRR!" both Takato and Guilmon laughed at that. Smiling at his red dinosaur friend's goofy costume happily, it made Takato feel really good.  
  
"Afterall a Digimon's life can be filled with just eating, sleeping, and battling bad Digimon forever right Guilmon?" he asked his Digimon, who nodded happily. Takato had already explained to Guilmon as well the other tamers & their Digimon, that they should take a rest from battling & enjoy Halloween. Gently staring out at the park, watching young kids play within Takato's brown eyes. Guilmon scarfed down the bread Takato brought him eagerly.  
  
Before turning back to his Digimon, Takato gasped as he saw something moving in the center of the park. It wasn't a Digimon nor was it any Deva or anything like that, it was a human boy. But something was odd about him. Suddenly the shadow collapsed on the floor, Takato gasped and ran to him. Racing his blue sneakers into the grassy earth with his heart pumping, he called back to "Guilmon come here someone's been hurt" Takato cried.  
  
As he ran a familiar face came into view, a kid with dark storm blue hair and a Terriermon backpack. "Hey Henry can you give me a hand here?" Henry widened his eyes and nodded, immediately running to the fallen boy. "No wonder you were running so fast did you see what hit him?" Henry asked, Takato shook his goggled head and carried the boy's legs and waist. Soon Guilmon nudged his red head under the boy's back, helping the lower weight.  
  
"I hope he's gonna be all right Takato-mon" Takato winced and sweat dropped, gently laying down the boy in Guilmon's little dog house home. "Oh me too Guilmon me too" Terriermon hopped off Henry's back and flapped his big ear like wings onto the boy's face, fanning his forehead. "First a little doll, then a back pack, now a fan what am I a maid Ow" Terriermon frowned at Henry's "tap". Henry's sweating face reflected his shivering nervousness.  
  
Staring at the boy only replayed the same image of fright over and over to the boys. Eyelids closed tightly with dark green hair in spiked masses, wearing a black torn up Jean jacket with a red T-shirt sporting a yellow bio hazard sign. Slightly dirtied up blue jeans, wearing black neon colored sneakers on his feet. Most interesting thing about him was a tiny thin zig zag designed scar, right below his right eye. Suddenly the dark storm blue eyes had awakened.  
  
"Takato-mon can we play with him now?" Guilmon sniffed the boy eagerly as ever, Takato gulped and immediately pushed his Digimon outside the hut. Telling him to be quiet, Henry panicked and gagged Terriermon shut using him as a back pack again. "Oh man....what the AH!" the boy screamed and immediately jerked up backing against the wall, gulping to catch his breathe. "Woe, woe, wait a second there hey buddy calm down your safe here" Takato raised his hands in the air friendly, soon the boy nodded & sighed with relief.  
  
Henry smiled a bit "Whew boy you sure gave us quite a scare there, feeling all right now?" the boy nodded and slowly stood up walking towards them. "Not till thank you guys, thanks that was real kind of you" Takato and Henry blushed bashfully, shaking hands with the boy as he began to smile as well. "It was nothing really I mean we couldn't really just leave you there" Takato slapped his goggled head and laughed, "Oh yeah and my name's Takato".  
  
Henry nodded and said "I'm Henry" "And my name's Marcus" the green shaggy haired boy answered. Takato was about to ask him what happened to him, but he noticed Marcus was looking for something. Henry blinked "Lose something?" Marcus turned scratching his green hair, "I thought I heard a 3rd voice" Henry and Takato gulped. They had always tried their best to keep their Digimon a secret to others. "Takato why are you shaking?" Marcus said.  
  
Takato didn't realized he was sweating uncontrollably and shaking nervously, "Who me awe n-n-nothing?" "OW" Henry suddenly said wincing in pain. Marcus stared oddly at Henry, it looked like something behind him was shaking him. "There's absolutely no one else here but us Marcus" Takato nodded quickly agreeing Henry, Marcus sighed shrugging "Okay". "Yup no one here but else dolls" Marcus stared wide eyed and pointed to Henry.  
  
"Then what the hell was that?" Henry growled and, grabbed Terriermon from behind shaking him angrily like a real rag doll. "What part of DON'T TALK don't you understand?" Terriermon gargled "GAH Henry that's AH TIGHT". Marcus started to back up to the door totally baffled, Takato tried to stop him but suddenly another voice popped in. "I'm tired of hiding, where is Marcus-mon anyway?" Marcus blinked, quickly turning around to meet Guilmon. Takato slapped his in anguish and groaned "Marcus meet uh.....Guilmon".  
  
Naturally their was ALOT of explaining to do, after all Marcus had only met these kids for a few minutes and already things have gotten beyond freaky. So to make sure Marcus trusted them enough to promise not to spill the beans, Henry and Takato explained everything. Surprisingly Marcus took it really well even Guilmon liked him. "Guilmon you have got to be the coolest thing on the face of the earth" Marcus exclaimed, Guilmon stared at him confused.  
  
"Is my face really that big, the whole earth?" everyone simply broke out in laughter, even Marcus laughed with joy. And it was really odd too, because Takato seemed to have taken a shine to Marcus. "It's really funny but this Marcus kid seems alot like me before I met Guilmon, I'm actually glad I told him about Guilmon and Terriermon" Takato thought to himself with pride. Suddenly the sky seemed to dimmer blending the golden rays of the sun, with the purple waves of the moon lit sky. Terriermon waddled over to Marcus.  
  
Extending a tiny green paw to Marcus "Huh?", "Just wanna say sorry for scaring ya Mickey Marcus" Marcus frowned and stared at him. "I don't take likely to being INSULTED" Terriermon blinked "Sheesh it was just a joke", Takato blinked as Marcus suddenly sweat dropped and sighed a bit. "Sorry I probably should have mentioned this but at times I have a hard time, telling the difference between sarcasm & serious". Terriermon nodded. "But an apology is an apology" Marcus grabbed Terriermon's paw, & shook it wildly.  
  
Terriermon waved in the air screaming "Help Henry WAH" they all simply laughed again, soon it came time for Henry and Terriermon to head home. Guilmon happily waved (and licked) Marcus good-bye, calling him "The best scared friend I ever had" Marcus chuckled. Takato decided to help walk him home even though, "I have no clue where you live so I guess you don't mind me being chatty". Marcus shook his head towards Takato "My new friend".  
  
Takato pulled his arms behind his head, walking past the park where they found him as he asked Marcus. "So what exactly happened to you back there Marcus, I mean was it a faint spell or a heat stroke" suddenly Marcus stopped. Closing his eyes slowly Marcus held his right arm tightly, almost shivering with fright at Takato's question. "I mean it's not that hot to black out and I've never heard of a guy fainting" Takato blushed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Well other then (ahem) me once but I SWEAR, dad was not drunk when he wore the huh?" Takato suddenly realized Marcus was shaking. Forget shivering, he was down right frigid. "Oh my god....Marcus what's wrong was it something I said I" "I can't tell you", Takato could barely believe it. Marcus was shivering with such cold dripping sweat, it looked like he was dying. Something heavily pulsed on his red shirt, he immediately grabbed it tightly.  
  
"Takato your my best friend....but I can't....not now I gotta HURRY" Marcus broke away from him, running at full speed in fear and terror. Confused and dazed Takato watched as his new friend ran, unaware of the occurring change. "That's so weird for a minute there it looked like his eyes were changing colors and", the second the young tamer looked down to the ground. Something mirrored in his brown fear filled eyes, like nothing he's ever seen.  
  
That yellow bio hazard sign that was on Marcus red shirt, it was on the ground where he was standing. Surging with a glowing energy aura, Takato reached out to touch it but suddenly a voice screamed into his ears. "PHOTOMOUS PORTA" Takato screamed and held his brown hair rightly, eyes widening at the voice "That was Marcus and the sign it's now....gone". He slowly raised his dazed eyes to the sky, Takato was simply stunned.  
  
The bio hazard sign was gone simply melted away like a glob of sizzling ice cream, Takato slowly walked away. Blue in the face with complete confusion. So confused he failed to see a yellow flash appear behind him, as Rika was laying unconscious in a garbage can. Smoking of yellow fumes. As a voice cackled in the wind "The fun is just beginning...........Takato".  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Trouble's Brewing

Trouble's Brewing  
  
Marcus sighed in a sad heap of sorrow, wiping his near tear filled eyes at the sight of his house. It wasn't fear of the house itself, or even a bad neighborhood it was totally safe to live in. It was just the "thing" inside that Marcus had loathed to live with. He winced his blue eyes at the sound of a door slamming open, a woman standing in the door with a furious voice. "You rotten snot nosed BRAT where the hell have you been?" she shouted.  
  
Slowly Marcus approached trying not to show his trembling fear to the woman's hot pink colored eyes. Her gold blonde hair shimmered down her dark purple jacket, wearing black shorts and a blank barely covering tank top. "Sarah always did like to show herself off to the world" Marcus thought to himself, looking at her barely covered breasts and smoothly revealed legs. "I'm sorry I'm late I just needed some air" Sarah stared down at Marcus.  
  
Thinking about what he said within a second that is, slapping him hard across the face. Marcus winced and held his throbbing cheek, "That's sorry Sarah, you pathetic sack of vomit. Don't try and feed me lies I may not be your mother but you'll listen or your gonna JOIN THEM" she shrieked. Marcus trudged his slouching self into the house where Sarah locked the door shut, huffing her rosy lip stick lips up in a mad pout. Marcus slowly turned to her.  
  
"I adopted you because I thought you'd have the brains to realize I need you to stay at home", Marcus looked at her in confusion "Why stay at home?". Sarah frowned "Because I'M certainly not gonna stay at home and clean this house & take up MY time, my beautiful youth will not be wasted on cleaning. So from now on you don't leave this house unless I say so" Sarah turned, beginning to head upstairs thinking to herself "Sarah Abula always is right".  
  
Marcus gulped his heart into a sinking pool of terror for asking this, but if he didn't do it. He'd feel his life would be totally crushed because he knew she wouldn't let him go outside at all. "But Sarah what's the harm, I always do my chores and my homework on time. What's the harm if I play outside?" the loud clicking of Sarah's heels jammed into the wood stair case. A cold shiver of fear chilled Marcus spine, his heart just died "Me & my big mouth".  
  
Sarah turned around with an emotionless glare of her pink eyes, almost totally inhuman as she stepped forward towards Marcus vainly backing away. "Please Sarah I was just curious I, I just wasn't thinking when my mouth moved please Sarah" she only ignored him and grabbed a rolling pin. Slapping it into her hand like a bat, Marcus screamed and ran desperately to his room. Panting to himself "The front door's locked but my window isn't".  
  
Shoving his door open Marcus ran to his window, desperately trying to push it out far enough as he prepared to jump. But suddenly red hot pink nails dug into his hair, Marcus screamed in pain as he was violently yanked back. Sarah hissed coldly to him "For that you get extra" soon as the window was shut, screams and tears of unimaginable pain roared from Marcus beatings. By the end of the night Marcus sadly sobbed himself to sleep, in mad agony.  
  
The next day after school...  
  
Yawning as Takato raised his arms sleepily into the air, walking to the park to meet Guilmon with Henry and Terriermon. "Gee you sure sound tired Takato" he laughed softly to Henry "Yeah I was up drawing most of the night", Henry blinked his eyes in confusion at that. Terriermon poked his head out giggling, "That sure doesn't sound like the normal hair brained Takato we know". Takato sweat dropped at that seeing he was busted easily.  
  
"All right all right I was thinking about Marcus, something weird happened after you guys left" Takato said with a solemn sigh, slowly he explained Henry what had happened yesterday. Meanwhile back at Rika home with Renamon, "GRR DAMMIT" Renamon sweat dropped as she stood by Rika's window. Rika shoved her bathroom door open stomping out with a bathrobe, "I've been showering and washing myself up all day today and STILL NOTHING.  
  
That STINKING garbage smell STILL is there" Renamon scratched her yellow head confusingly, "I still don't understand how you got there in the first place". Rika stopped pacing her bare feet across the room turning to Renamon, "Exactly my point it makes no stupid sense" she grunted loudly. "I'm very sorry Rika but I didn't see anyone or any Digimon enter your house, I watched it all night" Renamon stated just as puzzled by this as Rika.  
  
The fiery young girl tapped her soft cheek rapidly with her finger, stringing her red hair in a twirl as she pondered deeply to herself and Renamon. "Well there has to be some reason how I went from sleeping in my bed at night, to ending up in a park garbage can" suddenly a loud clutter made Rika turn. Quickly throwing on her jeans, socks, and heart cracked shirt. Rika opened her backyard door to examine the noise, blinking her purple eyes with shock.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE" "YOUR A MEANIE HEAD" "SUCK FIST YOU WHITE PILE OF", Renamon zipped out and grabbed both shadows. Raising the quarreling beings of darkness to the light, Rika frowned & crossed her arms "Impmon, Calamon what in the world are you 2 doing?". Calamon puffed and poked Impmon's little horns, he growled in rage. "This big fat jerk tried to take my new friend away" Calamon squeaked out to Rika.  
  
Renamon stared at an odd yellow shaped design symbol in Calamon's paws, Impmon swung his red gloved fists vainly at Calamon. "You lousy rotten powder puff pip-squeak, that thing came to me first and you saw it GAHH" Renamon groaned. "I hate playing baby-sitter" Rika raised a conflicting eyebrow to Impmon, "Hold it sparky what do you mean it came to you?". Impmon huffed at her "You humans got more clouds in your empty heads.  
  
Then this sack of baby crap AH" Impmon plopped to the ground, dropped from Renamon's paws. Renamon smirked slyly "Oops, now back to her question Impmon explain yourself at how this thing?" suddenly it glowed. Calamon wiggled his body as the yellow sign started to surge with energy, Rika watched as it flew from the Digimon's paws and hovered in the air. "Hey that looks like a bio hazard sign" Rika exclaimed squinting at the sign.  
  
But before anything else could be learned, it flashed into a bright light surging with a powerful burst of unnatural energy light. Everyone shunned their eyes at the blinding force, suddenly all hearing a voice in their heads shouting out. "CREATAKAHN LIVON" the light vanished instantly leaving behind a gaggle of puzzled faces. Calamon pouted and hopped away "Oh no now I gotta find him all over again", Impmon snorted and began to walk off as well.  
  
"Care bear brains has the right idea this place is dead dull city, even watching the 3 of you Tamer butt heads would be more fun then here" he replied. Suddenly Rika stared wide eyed at his remarks, she ran in front of him and stared coldly at him. "3? What do you mean 3? Takato and Henry only count as 2 without me buddy", Impmon groaned & screamed into a mad hissy fit. Waving his arms and legs frantically yelling with rage "STUPID HUMANS.  
  
DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME, GAH GEEZ I know how to count you uptight ice cubed excuse for an ICICLE" Impmon was crushed. Wincing in pain as Renamon had also "accidentally" stepped her white paw foot onto his head, frowning at him "For once in your short life talk politely". Impmon groaned as he weakly squeaked out "I saw some weird shaggy green haired weirdo hanging out with your friends", Rika bit her lip tightly.  
  
Immediately bolting out through her house, leaving both Renamon and Impmon left in confusion at "What the hell is going on?" they both replied. Rika pumped her young legs against her bike as she pedaled to the park, as her mind raced over in her red head "That better not be who I think it is". Back at the park Marcus had met up with Henry and Takato once again. But this time both boys realized something weird, and dangerous was going on.  
  
And being the fact Marcus had appeared covered in bruises, and 2 black eyes wasn't helping them either. They tried asking him what had happened but every time they did, Marcus simply saw Sarah yelling into his brain. "Remember what I told you at the funeral kid, you tell anyone about what happens at home and there gonna need a matchbox to bury your worthless hide". Marcus sighed and smiled weakly "Thanks for asking guys but well.  
  
It's really, really personal and", Terriermon instantly patted his back with his ears. Marcus stared at the Digimon confused at that pat as Terriermon said, "Hey don't worry buddy your one of us now even if your not a Digimon tamer". Both Henry and Marcus smiled at Terriermon obviously showing his thanks warmly to him, "That was very nice of you Terriermon" Henry said. The little Digimon raised his ears up to Henry "Now where's my 5 bucks?".  
  
Takato and Marcus burst out laughing as Henry noogied his Digimon friend, "You got a lot to learn big ears" "OW hey that tickles ha, ha, ha". Guilmon raised his tail sniffing and scarfing his head through Takato's bread bag. "Guilmon your stomach is gonna pop like a pie if you keep that up" hearing his words, Guilmon turned around licking his lips "Mmmmmm pie". Marcus grinned "I didn't know all Digimon were bread scarfing doofuses".  
  
Takato laughed "Not all of em but Guilmon sure is the biggest, hey uh what you got there?" he noticed Marcus was fumbling something in his hands. Immediately embarrassed with a blushing crimson color on his face, Marcus dropped what he was holding. It was a stack of papers with drawings on them, monster drawings just like Takato's "Hey WOW Marcus you draw?". Biting his lip in embarrassment Marcus mumbled "Well I....sort of, I try but.  
  
Just....scribbles, not very good", Takato eagerly flipped through the pages, his eyes lighting up with the grand delight of meeting a fellow artist like him. "Not good are you bonkers these are the coolest" Takato laughed happily, Marcus was surprised and delighted to see he liked his monster drawings. Within moments they were clicking like peas in a pod, swapping pictures, drawing ideas, sketching tips. It was like they were long lost brothers.  
  
"Uh Takato-mon do you smell that, I smell someone coming towards us. Someone really, really mad" Takato raised his hand to Guilmon, way too drawn in with this drawing developing connection he and Marcus had. "I never have met someone that had such a big interest in drawing like me", Marcus smiled "Me too I'm psyched that you like em so much Takato". But before Takato could ask Marcus, why one of the drawing papers was blank.  
  
The sudden silent steps of a certain Digimon fox and a certain Digimon queen approached. Marcus raised his blue eyes up and they instantly, Rika turned her purple hues to Marcus and the same happened. Henry blinked softly "Renamon, Rika is something wrong?" the staring eyes flinched. Marcus and Rika jumped to their feet pointing their fingers out at each other, exclaiming with an angry filled voice "YOU!". They growled out loudly.  
  
Rika sneered at the young artist "Just what are you 2 fat heads doing with that freak?", "Just leave me & my friends alone you little witch" Marcus said. Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Renamon both stared at the two children with obvious confusion, it seems some more explaining would be required. Guilmon carried out a big loaf of bread but stopped as he saw them fighting, "Uh I can see your all busy right now, I'll just put this back for later" he said.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Confrontation!

Confrontation!  
  
A cold standpoint crashed across the cold, coarse pupils of Rika and Marcus. Takato, Henry and the other Digimon could only watch, lost in confusion at exactly what was going between the 2 kids. Renamon asked softly "Rika do you know this boy?" Rika growled back "You bet I do." Takato gulped a lump of fear down his throat, as he tried to approach Marcus and Rika. "Rika look obviously you and Marcus have serious issues.  
  
But since were friends and all why don't we GAH" Takato gagged tightly, wincing as his face turned blue with Rika's hand grabbing him by his neck. Guilmon snorted "Hey leave him alone," Takato shook his head to Guilmon "No it's ACK just minor "being beat up by a girl pain," Rika dropped him. "Back off goggle boy this is strictly between me & this freak show" Marcus winced angrily at that remark, Henry stared spellbound at Rika "Jeez Rika."  
  
Marcus stepped back wincing his hurt filled eyes of blue, and red hatred. Turning his shaggy green haired head Takato "Is this true are you friends with HER?!?", Terriermon blinked madly "Him her what's the big deal?". Rika snapped back in cold fury "I'll tell you what the big deal is, 2 years ago some strange new kid named MARCUS was enrolled in my private school. Everyone looked at him like he was a freak outcast, at first felt bad for him.  
  
I even tried to talk to him, but then he dropped something one day and I picked it up. It was a drawing of ME, all twisted up dark and cold like I was some vampire coming to suck him dry, but that wasn't enough was it Marcus" she sneered. As she verbally bashed and shredded Marcus pride and heart, he felt his bio hazard sign pulsate and glow with a dim yellow light. Rika shouted on "There was hundreds of drawings wasn't there Marcus?  
  
Just piles and piles of drawings all about me, every detail, every frame about my face, my nose, my mouth you sick stalking psycho" she shrieked out. Marcus held one trembling hand on his hammering head, the other his chest. The anger, the tears, the voices screaming inside of his head, ripping at him. "Stop calling me names" was all Marcus could squeak out in silent rage. Henry and Takato tried to stop Rika, "Rika please cool it down" said Henry.  
  
Renamon looked at her tamer, since a hidden rage and fury for this childhood problem was bursting like lava flow. "Rika....please listen to them, don't destroy yourself over something in the past" Renamon pleaded to Rika. But the fiery red haired girl burned her angry desires on "How's it feel to be shown to your ONLY friends, what you really are psycho?" Marcus cried out. "Stop it" "STALKER" "STOP IT" "FREAK" Marcus screamed all hell.  
  
An angry cry of endless years of anguish, hard ache and heart shattering suffering. All pouring out in a gut wrenching cry of blood curdling sorrow, Takato could only sit back and watch in harmful horror as his friend cried out. Dying it seemed from the aching darkness, that his heart held for so long. The flashing bio hazard sign surged another light of blinding energy force, and like before when the light died. Marcus & the drawings were gone.  
  
All except for that single blank sheet of paper, it past by Takato's shock written face but his weeping eyes seemed dead inside. Rika turned in a cold stiff of silence, being followed by Renamon into the shadows once more. Henry obviously saw the hurt in Takato's eyes, never seeing how deep a friend Marcus truly was for him. He patted his shoulder lightly "Hey Takato, I know things have gotten crazy but I'm sure Marcus is safe" Henry said.  
  
Takato wiped his eyes giving a small weak smile to Henry, grateful for good friends like him and...Marcus. "Thanks a lot Henry and I'm sure your right he's fine, but I just hope...you know" Henry nodded to Takato softly. Guilmon sniffed the blank sheet of paper interested at the smell "Takato- mon is right this page is blank, guess Marcus didn't like to draw on this paper." Terriermon sighed and examined the sheet with his beady black eyes.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your eyesight is extinct too Guilmon, Marcus did draw on this" Terriermon pointed his green paws across the sheet. "See he did draw something here these lines make a body shape," Guilmon nodded replying "I get it but where'd the drawing go?" Terriermon shrugged "Beats me" he said. Meanwhile far from the forest park & the troubling problems of the Digimon Tamers. Marcus hate filled step mother, Sarah was enjoying her little date.  
  
Flexing her red painted toes through her dark purple sandals, laughing her pink lips at delight of her date's jokes. Grinning seductively to him "So Charlie is it? How would you feel about coming home with momma tonight?", the man smirked a sexy white clean smile. "Sounds delicious Sarah" he said. Suddenly a powerful flash of energetic light beamed inside the cafe, Sarah and Charlie were on the outside totally unaware of the flash.  
  
At home Marcus was clutching his chest like it was on fire, his blue eyes gagging and widening with excruciating pain. "AHHHHH" he whaled out in pain, Marcus stared down at the surging energies encircling his bio hazard sign. Thumping out like it was part of his terrified heart beat, he said to it loudly. "No please, don't let him out....no....DON'T LET HIM GO FREE," but it was too late the light had engulfed the room and Marcus in it's power.  
  
Back at the restaurant a low roar was gargled in the inner bowels of the cafe restaurant, almost immediately people from inside began to pile out in fear. Voices screaming with panic as they rushed to the exits, Sarah simply looked around in confusion. Blinking her purple eye lashed eyes "Wonder what's the big sale on I huh?" she turned to Charlie, and noticed his eyes were bulging. His handsome slick face had gone terribly pale, and riddled with cold sweat.  
  
Without saying a single sensible world he bolted out in fear, screaming with his arms flailing madly in the air "RUN SARAH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Disoriented and disappointed in her so called "date," she eventually turned around only to be rendered speechless with fright. A single bulging eye was staring it's red veined pupil down to her, with a cold evil stare of hatred. Jagged tusk like jaws come into view, Sarah could only stutter in blind shock.  
  
Watching the gargantuan size and mass of the monster come into the light, his forearms were gigantic with colossal sized muscles in a light shade of blue. His body was all blue, packed with bursting biceps of incredible strength. Orange wolfman like hair rolled down his demonic form like a caveman's, that cycloptic eye reflecting her face of terror to his evil mind. Raising up his ape like arms he angrily spoke, "De-de-DESTROY Sarah."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Monster Mash

Monster Mash  
  
  
  
"Takato how about this for Halloween?" his young mother said, raising up a goofy dinosaur costume to a groaning Takato. "MOM I'm the one trick or treating not you so can I please pick my own costume" he said, running brown eyes off the dinosaur suit. "Looks like a cheesy rip off of Guilmon" Takato thought to himself, looking at the angry pouting face of his mother. "It's bad enough you have to go out on Halloween you know" she said.  
  
Takato rolled his eyes and yanked down his goggles, trying to drown out the "It's dangerous to trick or treat at night with strangers and bad candy" speech."Mom for the billionth time I don't take candy from strangers besides, Henry and the guys are with me it'll be totally safe I swear" Takato pleaded. "I really wanna wear something cool to Halloween plus there's that dance/contest at the school" Takato continued, his mother sighed shrugging.  
  
"Fine, FINE wear what you want but don't blame me when you get sick after eating an apple with typhoid fever in it," Takato sweat dropped at that remark. God only knows what the others kids are doing with Halloween, "Takato?" a sweet voice spoke from behind the trail of costumes in the Halloween store, Takato pushed the line of costumes away to clear it out. A blush filled his face and a smile formed at the sight of, "Jeri" Takato said.  
  
The beautiful girl giggled as she saw Takato blush, "Shopping for Halloween already huh? Me too I figure get things get done before they get you first." Takato laughed softly "Yeah actually I felt the same way, the only problem is my mom thinks Halloween is dangerous and another excuse to throw eggs." Jeri smiled and giggled as she asked him "Another excuse?", Takato gulped and suddenly turned around fumbling his fingers in embarrassment at that.  
  
Jeri grinned suspiciously and poked her head to Takato's nervous face, "Takato is there something you did and haven't told me?" she pried. Takato laughed weakly "No, no nothing at all nothing I'm regretting I did last Halloween or anything." Both sweat dropped on that one. Takato groaned and smacked his face hard at his blind stupidity, the cat was out of the bag. "All right I got in trouble last year for getting caught throwing eggs" he said.  
  
Jeri blinked at Takato dumbfounded "YOU? You threw eggs? Why? That sure doesn't seem like you Takato," another groan escaped the young tamer. "Well technically I wasn't the one throwing the eggs Kazu and Kenta were, but when someone caught us and said they'd call the cops they both panicked. In the rush I got egg on my face literally, so it was natural for the cops to think I did it," Takato said sheepishly rubbing his brown hair slowly.  
  
Jeri smiled softly seeing it was hard and embarrassing for him to say this, gently she stretched out her hand and gently placed it on Takato's hand. "You have nothing to feel bad for then it wasn't your fault, but you have to admit it does sound pretty funny" Jeri said with a giggle. Takato blushed smiling back. Suddenly they both broke into laughter for no apparent reason at all, maybe it was thinking about of how dumb sounding the egg thing was.  
  
Maybe they both just felt like the other could use a cheer me up laugh, or maybe it was something more. Something nice and sweet between them. "TAKATOMON" screamed Guilmon happily as he popped his head in, Takato leaped back and screamed in fear. Jeri only laughed some more. "GUILMON don't do that" Takato shouted back, grumbling as he shoved off the fallen costumes off his head. Guilmon giggled sniffing the costumes.  
  
"These don't smell very tasty they smell like old shoes" Takato laughed at the clueless Guilmon, poking his head through power ranger masks and stuff. "Guilmon these are Halloween costumes remember? On Halloween night kids wear these and go door to door saying trick or treat, then people give you candy" Takato said. Guilmon had his head stuck in a pumpkin candy holder, poking his eyes through the eye holes. "Cool" he said with a little laugh.  
  
Jeri fumbled through some hangars picking out a sort of green yellow fairy dress, she smiled admiring it in the mirror. "So Takatomon what are you going to be Halloween? I want to be a Digimon ROAR" Guilmon said, Takato only laughed some more. "You already are a Digimon but I think I'm gonna dress up as some kind of a hero or a knight in armor" Takato said. Smiling sheepishly as he held up a brown colored knight suit to his eyes.  
  
"Some people say Halloween is the time to be something that your not, try a new role in life" Takato replied, suddenly thinking back to Marcus disappearance. He slowly hanged his head in sorrow as he sighed, Guilmon looked to him sadly and approached his tamer with yellow eyes of worry. "Takatomon is a hero you help a lot of people, that's who you are" Guilmon said, Takato shook his head sadly "Some hero, I should have saved Marcus.  
  
Should have at least helped him through his problems, we have so much in common and yet when he really needs me I don't have a clue how to help him. Some hero I turned out to be" Guilmon patted his tamer's back lightly, hugging him softly with red paw claws around his back. "Takatomon can't do everything even heroes have to take a tummy break sometimes" Guilmon said, "You are a hero but you can only do so much to help your friends.  
  
Look at what you did with the other Digimon, you helped save people from the bad Digimon. You even helped Rika be less of a meanie Renamon too, Takatomon stop feeling bad your a good human a very good human" he finished. Looking up in amazement and sweet understanding to his Digimon friend, Takato hugged him in a tight warm hug. Tears of joy escaped his eyes. "Thanks Guilmon for a young Digimon you got a good heart" he said.  
  
Suddenly a massive scream and a booming crash rocked the very foundation of the ground itself, people shouted as clothes and costumes collapsed. Something big just shook the entire store, something REALLY, really big. Takato looked to Guilmon who had glaring yellow eyes of anger, snorting his snout into his "attack mode" face. "There's a Digimon near by still in range" Guilmon snarled angrily, the cold hiss in his voice growled like a wild devil.  
  
Leaping off his red hind legs out of the store, bolting to the far side of the little store. Takato immediately ran to keep up with his friend, he noticed Jeri was starting to follow him outside. "No Jeri please you gotta stay here with my mom, see if she's okay I gotta help Guilmon" Takato warned her. She shook her head, with fear escaping her frightened voice "Takato I can't." "You have to Jeri I can't let anyone get hurt because of these Digimon.  
  
Especially you please just stay here I promise I'll be right back after we take care of this guy" Takato explained as he bolted out the doors, running fast. Jeri held her hands rightly on her green dress chest, as if preying to God as she spoke softly to herself "Just come back to me Takato." Takato ran to the far side of the store, staring baffled bulging eyes at HUGE dent in it. The bricks had a crack in them the size of a monster truck. It was gigantic.  
  
"What in the world? I've never seen any Digimon do that before" Takato said, rubbing his fingers against the cracks lining the compressed brick wall. Guilmon sniffed the bash in the wall which actually looked like a fist print, "He's close by" Guilmon said as he dashed off again with Takato following. "Awe come on is this stupid light ever gonna change" Terriermon groaned, tapping his paws on the side of Henry's back pack. Stuck at a crossroad.  
  
"Just cool your ears the light will change when this traffic dies out....which seems to be never" Henry sweat dropped, watching the cars zip and zoom by. They both sighed all they had to do was cross this little road so they could get home, but this maddening swarm of traffic just had to start up when they got there. Henry's blue eyes then blinked as a strange noise perked up his ears, Terriermon raised his huge ears. "You hear that?" Henry asked.  
  
Terriermon twitched his big ears "Are you kidding I got better reception with these then most radio stations," Henry frowned at his sarcasm. Suddenly a beautiful young woman with gold blonde hair, hopped over a parked car. Her make up covered eyes were wide open and, teaming with a fear filled face. Her bare legs pumping harder and harder, dirt and mud clung to her shoes. She ran past Henry screaming out "HELP IT'S AFTER ME."  
  
"What's after you?" both Terriermon and Henry shouted out to the woman, but she just kept on running and screaming. Refusing to stop for a single second. Loud thumps rumbled the floor like an earthquake was hitting them, but at the timed placements of the rumblings. It seemed too random for one. "This is weird what could be causing such a weird shaking?" Henry asked, feeling the loud thumps crash closer and closer as if a giant was walking.  
  
Terriermon gulped and tapped Henry's shoulder with his wing ear, his face was pale as a ghost and twice as terrified. Just as Henry turned, he thought for a second that Halloween was already playing tricks with his young mind. But once the grizzly sight came into full monstrous view, both of them knew that THING was real. A single eye bulged from the big blue monster's form, jagged giant tooth jaws adorned the ogre beast. Massive forearms bulged.  
  
He had a shaggy rugged sort of vanilla colored fur on the sides of his big blue body, with long shaggy hair and massive white claws on his hands and feet. "Crougher DESTROY" the cave man beast yelled, bashing his fists into the red car. Compacting and destroying the mangled mess of machinery and metal, into 2 halves. Shredding the car apart as the monster trampled through it, running on his legs adding speed using his big blue knuckles like a gorilla.  
  
Henry and Terriermon screamed as they ran to the separate sides of the side walk, the monster plowed, shoved, bashed, destroyed, and kicked every car that came it's way. Charging on cement cracking feet towards his goal, not even caring about any people, any cars, or even Henry and Terriermon. The monster's single eye was focused on a more singular target, the woman Sarah. Sarah screamed again tripping on her cracked heels and backed away.  
  
"NO get away from me PLEASE DAMMIT SOMEONE HELP" she screamed, Terriermon looked to Henry with a "no way" look on his face. "We have to help her" Henry shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDING? Look at that guy, he could bench press the moon on his back" Terriermon pleaded still. "What are we supposed to do just let that overgrown goon kill that lady?", her screams once again shattered the silence of the once peaceful afternoon.  
  
Despite the ferocious appearance and size of the beastly blue monster, Terriermon knew that Henry was right and they had to help the woman. "HEY grease ball" Crougher turned around at the voice of Henry's taunt, facing him and Terriermon with a charged green blast in his mouth. "Bunny blast" Terriermon screamed as he fired the blast and crashed into Crougher, a blast of powerful force and smoke gushed out from the solid direct hit.  
  
"OH YEAH Bullzeye Terriermon" Henry cried happily, laughing at the sizzling smoke circling the shadowed monster. But it was soon clear it was far too early to be rejoicing, as the smoke cleared Crougher remained still. Not even moved back a single inch by the blast or even harmed at all, his chest had a speck of dirt on his massive blue biceps. "Shit" Terriermon squeaked, he knew it was wrong to swear but this guy was like a brick wall.  
  
Suddenly Crougher glared his eye attention towards the woman, trying to escape again. The monster turned away from Henry and Terriermon, reaching out his bulging blue arm he grasp his claw over the woman's bare legs. Dragging her back as she screamed and pleaded "HELP ME" "Hey let her go" Henry said, he ran to save the woman but got hit with her instead. Crougher quickly turned around bashing Sarah into Henry and Terriermon.  
  
They both dropped with a grunt of pain, Crougher laughed and raised the woman above his head. "Crougher break woman" he chuckled, pressing one massive claw against Sarah's blonde head and the other against her legs and feet. Thinking fast Terriermon leapt off the ground and crawled up Crougher's big burly back, slapping his wing ears over his one eye. Blinding him entirely. Panicking Crougher dropped Sarah down, frantically shaking.  
  
Trying to shake his shaggy head free of the little leech, batting his blue claws at the Digimon randomly. "A little help would be NICE WAHHHHA AH" Terriermon squealed, not able to hold him off for very much longer. Henry immediately punched in his Digivice calling for the others to get some help. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked nervously, "Calling the others for help Terriermon can't hold this guy off alone but maybe he can until the others."  
  
The sentence was short lived as Crougher had grasped his claws around Terriermon's ears, then crunching him into his massive fists. Slamming him into the ground with a colossal smash, sending huge cracks with in the pavement. Then yanking the bunny Digimon up by his bruised little body, he yanked his fingers into his ears and fired Terriermon off like a slingshot. Crashing him head first right into a mailbox, banging into it with a loud clang.  
  
"BASTARD" Henry screamed as he reared back a fist, knowing it's useless to attack Crougher but rage told him otherwise. A quick smash and turn of the monster's gruesome forearm muscles, bashed Henry right in the face with it. Leaving Sarah and Crougher together. The beautiful woman grunted as she bashed her own fist into the beast's massive blue gut, he felt like solid stone. "OW what are you?" she whimpered, holding a broken purple finger nail.  
  
The monster laughed and grappled both massive spread blue claws across Sarah's neck, jerking her off her struggling kicking legs and feet. Crougher laughed as he began to violently choke off her air supply, with his muscles. "Now you die" Crougher growled, watching the pink make up on Sarah's cheeks turn dead blue. Suddenly voices from the side shouted to Crougher, "Pyro sphere" a fire ball blast crashed into the monster's arms exploding.  
  
A groveling squeal of pain roared from the cave beast as Sarah fell from his grasp, she quickly scampered away to the newly arrived kids and Digimon. "Did that burn? Here let me help cool you of with a Diamond Storm" Renamon cried, flaring out her purple fox arms and unleashing her attack. Raining a massive down pour of exploding energy crystals into Crougher, he covered himself with his massive forearms trying to block the rain onslaught.  
  
Takato smiled as he helped Sarah to her feet, keeping her safely behind Renamon and Guilmon. Rika moved and helped a weary Henry back up, he smiled weakly to her "Thanks I thought I was a goner" Rika just shrugged. "Yeah well you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?" she replied, watching her female fox fighter battle it out. Claw to fist with Crougher. Henry frowned as he squinted trembling eyes with deep worry.  
  
"Don't take him too lightly you guys this dude is built like a dam mountain and he hits like one too" Henry said, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek. Takato whipped out his Digivice waiting for it to scan the massive monster, "Come on come ON" he urged it. Impatiently waiting for the data to appear. "Dammit I got nothing" Takato shouted frustrated, Henry and Rika tried the same and got the same results. "Maybe he's not a Digimon" Guilmon said.  
  
"That's impossible this goon has to be a Digimon why should he be any different from any other digital freak we fought before?" Rika sneered. Guilmon roared as he charged hind legs running into battle, Crougher glared his eye and bashed a fist into Renamon's chest hurling her backwards. Giving him perfect room and leverage to bash a powerful clothesline smash, across Guilmon's face and body. Toppling both Digimon painfully back down hard.  
  
Renamon groaned as her foot paws tried to stand up on her yellow fox legs, "I don't know Rika he doesn't look like any Digimon I've ever seen before." Guilmon whimpered as he rubbed his sore red jaw "What do we do now?", Takato and the others sweated furiously as they stepped back. Watching the monster stomp closer to them, "Not much we can do actually everything we hit him with doesn't even phase him" Henry said doubtfully. Sarah gulped.  
  
She shoved the little trio of kids in front of her pleading in frantic shrieks, "Don't talk like that you little snots THIS IS MY LIFE you have to SAVE ME" she screamed. Rika growled and pushed her back with an angry hiss, "Look lady were doing our job I really couldn't care less about YOU." Henry blinked and shook his dark blue hair wildly, he jerked Rika's attention back. "No, no that's just it she has everything to do with this monster cave guy.  
  
He's after her even when me and Terriermon attacked him he didn't even care about us, she's the one he wants" Henry said in a panting breath. Guilmon blinked confused eyes at Henry "Where is Terriermon anyway?", Henry gasped and turned around in fear remembering he got hurt bad. "That big blue goon knocked him into a mailbox but I don't see him there" he said, Rika shouted "Guys he's coming this way." Crougher rammed forward.  
  
Flailing his massive knuckles and muscular forearms in a frantic ape like fury, immediately going to their rescue. Renamon and Guilmon blocked the way. But Crougher simply bashed away the 2 Digimon like they were toys, plowing the kids apart with his forearms as if bowling over a bunch of pins. Sarah screamed and frantically tried to escape, but her weeping eyes knew better. The glooming shadow of Crougher's forearms were aimed high up.  
  
Planning to smash his colossal muscles and demolish Sarah right out of her pitiful little existence, but just as he was about to make her into a living pancake. Another shadow gloomed over but this time it was over Crougher, he raised his big eye to the sky and saw a zooming pair of big fat bunny feet. "BUNNY PUMMEL" screamed the Digimon, as he colossal landed a devastating drop kick into Crougher. Plowing the monster right in the face.  
  
He crashed in a big whopping skidmark dust spree of mangled concrete, Sarah stopped running and turned around with a gaping mouth of shock. The utterly amazing sight of this newly evolved Digimon, Gargomon. Had just drop kicked Crougher right into the ground, like a wrestler's finishing move. "Payback's a bitch huh big guy?" Gargomon laughed crossing his gun arms, Henry and the others happily walked over and hugged the big green Digimon.  
  
"Gargomon I was so scared wondering what happened to you" Henry said, Gargomon smiled and winked "No need to worry about this wrecking machine." Rika smirked as she stared down at the lumber logged goon, "He should know better then to mess with us" Rika smirked and kicked his arm. His eye jolted to life and so did his hands as one of them grabbed Rika's head, he crushed his claws tightly around her muffled squeals for help.  
  
Her legs kicked weakly against his big blue chest in vain as he rose up, immediately leaping to help Rika Renamon dashed urgently into battle. Only to be smacked down toppling the kids over with a bone bashing blow, from Crougher's other claw hand. Laughing in sick chuckles Crougher began to crush and squeeze and screaming Rika, her terrified cries left muffled. "LET HER GO" Henry and Takato screamed with a furious cry of hatred and anger.  
  
If there's one thing that all 3 of these children had in common besides Digimon, it's the fact that they would never let anyone hurt their friends. Jamming out their Digivices a bright surging glare of powerful blinding white lights emerged, Crougher roared in pain as the light energy shoved him back. Releasing his hold on Rika as she fell safely into Henry's arms, while the mighty blue giant toppled to the ground with a loud stone cracking thud.  
  
"Uh....Thanks Henry" Rika said with a huge rosy blush on her cheeks, Henry blushed right back and quickly set her down uttering "Sure...n-n-o problem." After wiping g a smudge of blood from her nose Rika ran to the fallen Renamon, helping her back on her fox feet as Crougher did the same. "You know those Digivices really slowed big boy down there" Henry realized, Takato and the others stared at the Digivices. Guilmon guarded them snarling.  
  
"Takatomon use the Digivices and help us Digivovle" Guilmon snorted, Gargomon grinned evilly as he locked and loaded his gallet guns. "Guilmon's right we'll take down that big palooka a lot better at the champion level," Rika nodded in agreement with Gargomon. Renamon leaped beside Guilmon ready. "All right then guys let's give this guy some real tricks" Takato shouted raising his glowing Digivice, Rika did the same as more light beamed out.  
  
Crougher and Sarah stared in baffle awe at the blinding light power of the Digivices, the light enveloped, energized, and began to change the Digimon. "Renamon Digivovle to....Kiuveemon" Renamon had transformed into the sleek yellow fox Digimon, with nine tails, fire tail tips, and massive new body. "Guilmon Digivolve to.....Growlmon" screamed the red dinosaur, flaring fiery red scales as he changed with new claws, fangs, and white hair.  
  
"YEAH" Takato cheered happily, the sight of 3 champion level Digimon against the lone warrior Crougher made the odds a lot more fair. "I suggest you surrender before we have to get MEAN" Kiuveemon said coldly, Crougher made a slow step forward and stopped at the sound of a gun click. Gargomon was grinning mischievously aiming his gun arms out, "Don't even try it butt ugly" "Last chance leave our friends alone or else" Growlmon said.  
  
Seeing he was outnumbered and the unfortunate fact that he couldn't get to his target, Sarah. Without having to deal with these kids and their monsters first, Crougher blinked back his single eye and took a huge deep lung filled breath. Rika and the others stared dumbfounded at the odd sight of Crougher sucking up air, puffing it into his mutant muscle chest. "What's he doing?" Takato asked sheepishly, Crougher then glared his eye wide open at the children.  
  
"ATOMIC BELCH" Crougher screamed out before launching a disgustingly fowl and repulsive gas ray from his fanged mouth. Everyone immediately began to frown and wince as they held their noses, coughing and wheezing. The Digimon rolled around gagging tightly at the noxious fumes of foulness, "AW MAN Kiuveemon ripped ass" Gargomon choked out. "HEY" she screamed, tackling the mocking bunny Digimon. Leaving Sarah wide open.  
  
"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF" Henry screamed too late, charging at full steaming speed. Crougher reared back his powerful forearms, and bashed Gargomon and Kiuveemon away from his blocked path with colossal strength and force. Growlmon roared open his dinosaur jaws and fired his "Pyro Blaster," but using his gorilla arms like on a swing set. Crougher grabbed Growlmon's hair and head, yanking his blue form into the sky with the lowered head leverage.  
  
Catapulting a screaming and fist swinging Crougher, right over the kids heads. And zooming down a collision crunch crash landing course on top of Sarah, she screamed pale blue as she fainted from over dose of fright. Takato, Rika and Henry all shouted for the Digimon, to hit him with everything they had. "Fox Tail Inferno" "Gargo Gallet" Kiuveemon engulfed Crougher with a barrage of flaming bomb attacks, and Gargomon pelted him with laser bullets.  
  
But the force of gravity and Crougher's endless determination to destroy pushed him harder, even in all the raging pain he was in Crougher went on. "That tears it HAAAA DRAGON SLASH" screamed Growlmon, immediately turned around at the very last second to save Sarah's life. He slashed his energy forearm blade across Crougher's big buff blue body, cutting right through his shaggy waist and slicing the monster directly in half.  
  
Crougher watched as his lower torso vanished in a crumple of dark dust, his upper torso still raised his arms to strike Sarah even thought he was dead. But his upper body soon crumbled into dark ashes as well, destroyed and disintegrate mere seconds before completing his mission in life. The Tamers cheered a happy joy and smirked proudly at their latest victorious battle. The Digimon groaned and collapsed as they quickly changed back to rookies.  
  
"Man was he one tough cookie" Guilmon huffed, Terriermon wheezed as he wobbled back up "You can say that again." Takato laughed as he happily hugged his Digimon friend, "You did it Guilmon way to go you saved huh." A stunned face marked Takato's once he noticed that Sarah had disappeared, she was gone not a message or anything. He blinked in shock. "How do you like that? We work our tails off to save hers and she doesn't even thank us.  
  
What a total witch" Rika huffed, she crossed her arms and she walked home calling for Renamon to follow. "In a minute Rika I noticed something very odd about that monster" she said, rubbing the black dust between her paws. "What's that Renamon?" Henry asked curiously, Renamon sniffed it and shook her head softly. "I'm not familiar with this scent or substance but I think you might know what it is," Renamon stuck her paw out to the 3 kids.  
  
Takato sniffed it and coughed a bit blinking a surprised stare at the realization, "That's lead dust and ground up pencil shavings." Henry touched it and sniffed it too gasping, "Your right it is lead and pencil shavings. It looks like someone just ground up a million pencils" Henry exclaimed, Rika scratched her red hair staring a perplexed gaze at Renamon. "I don't get it when we defeated Digimon they broke into data not pencil dust" Rika said.  
  
Renamon nodded as she clutched the dust tightly in her claws, Guilmon stared worriedly to Takato. "But if that wasn't a Digimon what was he? And why did he bust up into pencil dust?" Guilmon asked, but Takato couldn't answer. He simply swallowed a cold fear of doubt down his throat, and stared at the dust. "I don't know Guilmon but whatever it means I'm sure it's really bad, and I got feeling we'll find out on Halloween" Takato said softly.  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Trick Or Treat

Trick or Treat  
  
  
  
It was a new day, a day that hadn't come quick enough for the Tamers. Hoping to try and figure out something, try to figure out the madness that erupted yesterday with that woman and that hideous monster. The mystery had rattled the kids heads and eyes far more worse, then any Digimon had. Not only was he not a Digimon, but they could barely stop him. So many questions riddled their brains like bullets, puncturing into collective pours.  
  
In a group meeting of collected worried faces, and confused eyes the Tamers met at Guilmon's home as usual. Pondering their pale faces of fright, at the bizarre attack of the blue beast Crougher and the mysterious woman Sarah. "Is anyone else here as freaked out as I am about this?" Takato said shakily, he was staring at the ground with trembling brown eyes trickling nervously. "It's okay Takato were all a bit weireded out by what happened" Henry said.  
  
Rika huffed and turned her face to the side, with a pouting frown on her soft lips. "If you ask me your all being a bunch of babies, the guy was big and strong so what? you don't see me weeping in terror" Rika sneered loudly. Henry grinned as he crossed her arms staring gray blue eyes at the cold girl, "Well I don't recall you whistling dixie when he almost crushed your head like a tomato." Rika's purple eyes glared angrily at Henry's snickering.  
  
Her cheeks flustered bright red as he tried to run at him, but Renamon placed a white paw on her broken heart chest shirt. "Enough this fighting is useless we need to discuss that monster and why he was chasing that woman", Renamon was right and everyone knew it. The questions were all on their minds but not from their lips, because they already knew too little to solve them. Takato started "We all agree that this new monster wasn't a Digimon.  
  
Were also clear on the fact that he wanted that woman, Sarah and no one else. Which only proves for sure he's not a Digimon, Digimon destroy everything around them and almost always attacks us first. But this guy kept going on Sarah like white on rice like he was on a search and destroy mission," everyone nodded with Takato. Henry scratched his chin softly. Guilmon raised up his red head from the ground saying "I know about him."  
  
Every one turned around and stared blank faced at the red dinosaur, Takato asked him "Wait a minute Guilmon what do you mean you know him?". Guilmon hopped out of the hole and set down something from his claws, it was the blank white piece of paper Marcus dropped when he vanished. "Terriermon and I thinks that the monster we fought yesterday came off of this paper" Guilmon replied, pointing to the body line of the pencil tracings.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and stared dumbfounded at the 2 Digimon, Terriermon huffed "Well excuse me for stating the obvious BLEAH." Rika growled "This is stupid I don't even know why I waste my time with you guys, whatever that thing was that attacked us was not some kid's drawing. Henry please tell these boneheads how right I am," Henry was staring blankly at the sheet holding it very close to his eyes. Clearing his dark blue hair away.  
  
In his young mind a perfect picture image memory of Crougher flashed before his eyes, and believe it or not it matched the drawings out lines. "Actually Rika they got a point" Henry said, immediately Rika and the others blurted out "WHAT?" with wide eyes. Even Renamon was taken back by this, Henry was by far out of the 3 kids the most intellectual and quiet kid. Always coming up with ideas, explanations, he was the most "sane" one.  
  
"BULL that's impossible Digimon are one thing but do you even comprehend what your saying Henry?" Rika shouted, her cheeks flustering furiously. Terriermon lightly scratched his green ears as he spoke to Henry, "I have to admit even I thought it was cuckoo bird sounding when I thought it." Takato snapped his fingers "No it makes perfect sense, all the mysterious stuff that happened has to be connected somehow it's just got to be.  
  
Think about it Marcus disappearing out of the blue, those weird words we keep hearing, that bio hazard sign, Rika appearing in a garbage can, and now this goofy monster. I'm telling you it has to be connected somehow" Takato said proudly, Rika crossed her arms angrily glaring back "That's impossible Marcus drawing coming to life PLEH." Renamon blinked blue eyes to Rika and sighed hating to do this but, "Rika I think they might be right about this."  
  
Even Guilmon dropped his jaw at the sound of those words, a room full of stares greeted a sweat dropping Renamon. The fox Digimon sighed softly, "Look I know how crazy it sounds but it makes good sense Rika. Please listen to me considering the things we have all been through, how can it be so hard to comprehend the thought of other creature similar to us Digimon? Obviously there are other worlds and dimensions out there, like Digiworld.  
  
So it shouldn't be too shocking if by fact one day we encounter a being from one of those worlds" Renamon stated, a look of confusion filled Rika's face. Despite the obvious anger and unreasoning attitude of the angry girl, the sweat trickling down her young cheeks proved that Renamon had a point. Terriermon giggled loudly "Boy that Marcus sure has a wacko imagination," he laughed softly but Takato shouted right back "SHUT UP" they gasped.  
  
Takato's face was flustered with half tears and red cheeks, he'd never gotten that mad or even yelled in his life to anyone. He swallowed softly and sighed, turning to Terriermon, "Sorry about that I just...he's my friend" Takato said. Guilmon nuzzled his tamer friend as Terriermon nodded to Takato, Rika simply puffed and turned around as she stormed out of the little hut house. "Rika where are you going?" Henry asked puzzled, she angrily faced them.  
  
"Screw you all I'm sorry to say it but I've had it, your all wearing your goggles too tightly if your too blind to see how crazy you all sound. Marcus is a lunatic and needs to be locked up okay, I mean he....he stalked me and followed me. That creep is a menace to society and you know what" Rika's voice was obviously showing nervous shakes, like something wasn't right. Either this really rattled her bad girl bones, or she was hiding something.  
  
"If that monster was created by Marcus and he's tied to all this crazy bio hazard crap, then I wouldn't be surprised. That kid has serious issues him and his psycho mother, the one that beats him every day.....talk about a freak" she uttered lowly. As she walked out in her lone wolf walk, Renamon soon vanished alongside Rika. Leaving the boys to stare and frown sadly at this hurtful scene. Marcus and Rika, there friends, but also their worries.  
  
This quarreling rivalry between them was breaking them apart like a jigsaw puzzle, and the Tamers couldn't stand to see either one hurt like they were. "Rika" Henry sighed sadly as he closed his eyes, Takato however was more concerned about what she said about Marcus. "Psycho mom?" Takato said. Meanwhile back to Rika's isolated little dilemma from the boys, we find her walking alongside her grandmother through a public grocery store shopping.  
  
"Thanks for coming along with me for a candy raid sweetie I always enjoy your company" Rika's grandmother said, stuffing candy into a shopping cart as she went down the isles. "It's nothing really I guess I needed to clear my head from seeing brainless boys prattle useless information all day" Rika said, clicking her red shoes along the white tile floor. Suddenly voices perked up her ears, familiar ones too. "Kazu your making me sick quit it" Kenta said.  
  
A loud groan came from the second isle as a muffled voice talked like he had 50 jars of food in his mouth, "Kenta why waste money on candy you don't trust when you can sneak it in for free" Kazu gargled out. Rika turned around the corner and shouted like a policewoman "FREEZE YOUR BUSTED," both buys screamed and raised their hands up frightened. "PLEASE don't shoot I'm too young to be someone's bitch" Kenta squealed out loudly.  
  
Kazu turned around and growled as he swallowed down the candy, "YECH quit your blubbering baby it's just Rika" Kazu said turning his friend around. "I thought I left Takato and Henry to get away from stupid boys" Rika said, crossing her arms as she stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Well what Kenta and I are doing is not stupid, it's highly classified candy business" Kazu said. Kenta replied "Were sneaking a lot of candy into our mouths.  
  
That way we can taste the flavors all at once and not pay a single cent of my money anymore," Kazu groaned and bashed the moron's head in. Kazu "Moron" Kenta "Cheap ass," Rika growled and smacked both of their faces. Stomping away from them she groaned at their idiocy, turning back to both their baffled faces as they rubbed their cheeks. "BLEAH" Rika sneered, spitting her tongue out and yanking on her eye at them. Ignoring her path.  
  
"OOF" Rika said as she dropped from bumping into something cold and hard, she raised her purple eyes up as she shouted to them "Hey bub watch where." But her gasping lips were unable to complete the sentence, for the being she had bumped into had sure tossed her eyes into surprise. Three people in the store walking around in magnificent monster costumes, extremely realistic. She'd never seen any costume so cool and life like.  
  
The tallest one was a dark grizzly man with a decaying zombie face on his lower right side of his face, metal adorned the other half. His decaying zombie teeth, and flesh started at his chin and zipped up to his left eye kind of lop sided. His other half of the face streaked the other way with a metallic steel like phantom mask, covering his bald head mixed with steel and rotting skin. The metal eye was black colored with a red pupil, like a robot eye.  
  
The other decaying eye was blood shot, dilated, and had pulsing red veins crawling over his eye. Across his body it was a mixture of pirate clothes and future robot mechanical parts. A red Long John Silver pirate coat mixed randomly with solid steel plates, with sent marks and bolts littered on them. The right arm was a solid robot steel sword replacing his hand, covered by the pirate coat. The other arm had shredded coat parts and decaying skin.  
  
The hand at the end was a decaying zombie hand, with steel plates lining up where his finger bones should be. His legs were coated in red pirate shreds on the left with a decaying zombie foot, and the right was in cold steel plates. Dropping right down to a wooden peg leg, he growled in an "Argh" fashion. The second looked no bigger then Renamon's height, but a little bit shorter. It must have been a female because the face sure seemed to scream it out.  
  
It was a dark blackish brown cat, with big green cat eyes and twisted mangled looking old whiskers above crooked and jagged cat fangs. The witch like cat outfit was mostly a shredded raggedy brown trench coat, full of cut holes and torn up patches stitched along it. Black razor cat paws adorned the cat girl's hands walking on thick fuzzy haired cat feet paws. Finally we reached the last person in the weirdest, shortest, oddest costume.  
  
He was short almost midget short but not quiet, and he had light blue fish scales covering him like the creature from the black lagoon. Emerald green and aqua blue eyes were covered, with a goofy pair of square shaped swimming goggles. Fangs jutted out from his mouth of fangs and teeth. Wearing 2 long blue belts that crossed across his scaly chest like an X, with 2 big plungers sticking on his back. Hands and feet all webbed and fish like.  
  
"Wow" she uttered in awe, the 3 monster dressed people walked past them like their eyes were searching for something dearly and deeply important. Both Kazu and Kenta stuck out their hands with stars in their eyes, in obvious deep admiration of the "KICK ASS COSTUMES" they both said. But the people just ignored them and walked by, the kids were left clueless. "Let's watch those guys something's weird" Rika said with a tinge of worry.  
  
Peeking their 3 heads to the sides, they watch as the mixed pirate monster starts grabbing junk loads of monster toys and comic books into his arms. The cat girl snatched video tapes, DVDs, CDs, and video games into her coat. While the little blue water guy began to jam a big fat plunger over frozen pizzas, soda cans, candy, nacho chips, cereals, and all kinds of breads. Sweat drops filled the heads of the 3 kids, "What are they doing?" they said.  
  
Together they stared and together they remained beaten by blue baffled wits, obviously these 3 Halloween guys were either joking or just plain loony. Kazu whispered "Even if they have cool expensive costumes on, how can they afford all that kind of stuff?". Kenta nodded "And why these things?". Rika agreed watching their bizarre acts and choices for stealing, was truly questionable to her young mind and purple eyes. She remained unshaken.  
  
Her thoughts riddled her mind with questions once more "They can't expect to steal all that or hide it, it's way too much stuff. But they don't seem to care at all, were staring dead on at them and there not even making eye contact to us.The goof balls are right something weird is going on, why this food why not vegetables or fruits? And if there robbing the place why not take money?" Rika thought. Suddenly the 3 stopped, apparently they were done.  
  
Hauling the huge load of crap and junk into their inhuman arms, the trio had reached the check out counter and dumped the stuff on the counter. The young girl blinked baffled eyes from her freckled sweet cheeks, she gulped. "Uh sir are you aware this is....really expensive? You sure you can handle all of this sir?" she asked nervously, the pirate simply glared evil eyes to her. A slight growl from his crooked zombie teeth made her shut her little mouth.  
  
"OKAY sorry sir" she said smiling weakly, tapping her fingers into the cash register accumulating the total from her brown pony tail haired head. Scratching her orange work hat as she offered the bill to the trio, "Here you go sir" she said only to squeak in fear as she removed her hand. The pirate guy jammed his sword blade right through the bill, and through the counter top. "Be off with yee ya twitching little bilge rat" the pirated hissed coldly.  
  
Gulping for her young and soon to be cut short life, the girl backed away from the sword aimed at her neck. Her hand jamming a security button under the table rapidly, suddenly guards surrounded the monsters with night sticks. "Okay pal just drop the weapon and no body gets hurt, were gonna remove you clowns outside and deal with this outside ya got that?" a guard shouted. The cat girl shook her head ruffling her whiskers as she said, "Can't do that."  
  
The blue guy chuckled from his fang filled mouth "Were here to get what we want and go we don't need no sticking bills, so just back off right now. Or I'm warning you guys were gonna flush you down the drain like 3 piles of crap," blue guy grinned smacking a plunger into his fins in a baseball bat fashion. Giving a cold room full of evil glares at the 4 surrounding police guards, neither the pirate, cat girl, or the fish boy ceased their evil little grins.  
  
The pirate turned to approach the men, immediately they flinched and removed their guns screaming to man "HALT identify yourself now." Laughing a mixed cackle of cold steel echoes and decaying zombie snarls, the pirate introduced himself "Argh maties they call me the dreaded Piratetron." The other 2 stepped up doing the same, "Meeouch" hissed the black cat girl. The fish guy whipped out 2 plungers, "My name is Knarf."  
  
Rika and the boys slowly stepped back, if these clown were really just clowns in costumes then these guards should be able to stop them. "Rika honey what's going on?" Rika gulped at the voice from behind, she turned around to find her grandmother right behind them. "Grandma we gotta leave NOW it's way too dangerous" Rika stammered, but her grandma was confused. "What do you mean dangerous" she said, peeking out a glance.  
  
Suddenly the cat monster Meeouch through open her arms and unveiled her shaggy coat, a gasp of fright and horror filled the faces of the guards. "WHAT THE HELL?" one of them screamed out, the utter look of distress and shocked wits literally baffled them blue in the face. Whatever it was they saw in that coat made them literally faint, black right out totally unconscious. Rika's grandmother gasped "Oh my," Rika gulped as the monsters turned.  
  
"They heard us" Rika squeaked, glaring eyes of evil shined from the trio as they turned their deadly sights and steps towards approaching the 4. "I'll never steal candy again as long as I live" Kenta whimpered, Kazu gulped "That might not be too long there chummily." Suddenly they stopped, the one called Piratetron raised a curious eye to the children examining them. "Well shiver me timbers, it's da swabbing tomato girl Rika" Piratetron said.  
  
Rika blinked oddly in confusion, she wondered how these 3 losers who she's never even seen before knew her name. Knarf adjusted his swimming goggles and blinked surprisingly at Rika, "Your right that is the little brat Rika. She and 2 other doofus faced twerps destroyed Crougher the other day" Knarf said. Meeouch snickered and flared as her claws towards the little shoppers, "Purr master will give us a bonus if we kill that little birdie" Meeouch hissed.  
  
Immediately protecting her grandchild, Rika's grandmother blocked the 3 children and spread her arms out defending them from the horrid brutes. "Grandma don't do this" Rika pleaded, she watched her grandmother turn and shout at them "Run now you have your whole lives ahead of you. Don't worry honey I'll be fine just get out of here NOW" Rika shook her head, she refused to leave her. A cloud clank roared from Piratetron's normal left arm.  
  
He had changed it into a brand new weapon with in seconds, instead of a robot/zombie hand it was replaced with an old style pirate ship cannon. Piratetron cackled "Away to Davy Jones locker you'll rot ya miserable bag of bones ARHG," a loud KABOOM erupted from the black cannon's hole. A gigantic black cannonball fired at unstoppable speeds directly at Rika's grandmother. It crashed into her chest with a painful thud and explosion.  
  
Rika screamed tears pouring from her eyes as she watched her drop to the ground, seeing her grandmother twitch in pain with a burnt mark on her chest. Obviously it wasn't a real cannonball like from the old days, it was dirt bomb that exploded into her body on contact. Littering her with piles of dust and sand piles, Piratetron's attack was simply a means of silencing grandma. "Rika...please....go" the grandmother weakly whimpered before blacking out.  
  
Clenching her hands tightly as the cold tears of pain and sorrow, dripping from her young fire blood filled cheeks. Rika turned purple eyes of hatred to the snickering monsters, before leaping with rage pumping her heart violently. "You assholes are dead you hear me? DEAD" she shouted, Kenta and Kazu were right behind her charging along side her just as angrily. Both Piratetron and Knarf leaped out of the way of the 3 kids, leaving Meeouch in front.  
  
Tossing her coat open again the kids finally saw the horror the guards did, inside her coat was simply a black, dark endless void of unimaginable evil. There was mouths lining the sides of her coat jacket and her insides, fang filled jaws without a face or head to connect to. Pairs of razor sharp teeth. Just glaring their savage fangs and jaws into a fearsome collage of roars, the sonic force of the flesh shredding fangs roared a powerful sonic scream.  
  
Creating a gushing whirlwind of hurricane winds, blasting the 3 kids right off their shoes and slamming them painfully into the far back of the store. They groaned holding their spinning and woozy heads in pain, lying weakly in piles of frozen meats and ice cream. Rika frowned as strawberry yogurt, dripping down from her hair and onto her face. Suddenly a shadow enveloped her. Piratetron was grinning as he loomed over her, bearing his lethal sword arm.  
  
Rika coughed out to him "You'll never get away with this even if you (gulp) kill me, my friends will stop you" terror was as clear as the blue on her face. Raising up the girl's final instrument of death Piratetron laughed to her, "What master wants master gets." Suddenly a white foot paw slammed into Piratetron. Sending a colossal drop kick to the twisted half steel half dead face, sending him on a sliding collision course right into his 2 team mates.  
  
"RENAMON" Rika, Kenta, and Kazu cried out together with joy and relief from her beautiful sight for sore eyes. The fox Digimon smiled as she helped Rika back on her feet, turning her cold ice blue stare to the trio of monsters. "Halloween isn't here yet boys better run along home to mommy" Renamon teased, a growl snarled from Piratetron as he armed his sword arm at her. Renamon turned to Rika and whispered to them, telling the same to the boys.  
  
"Rika hurry and take your grandma out of here with the other 2, I'll hold them off until Takato and the others come I already told them I sensed trouble. In the meantime you get your butts out of here now" they all nodded to Renamon, Rika hugged her happily. "You saved my life thank you" Rika said cheerfully, Renamon blushed and gently hugged her back. But before they left, Rika removed her Digivice aiming it at Renamon with a grin on her face.  
  
"I can't let you fight without a little pick me up first....Kiuveemon" Rika smiled, as the white lights engulfed the fox Digimon in a powerful flash. Immediately transforming her into the 9 tailed yellow fire flinging fox, Kiuveemon nodded and faced the approaching monsters. Watching as Rika, Kenta, and Kazu run to Rika's grandmother's aid and help her back on her feet. They all ran off to a different isle to find an exit, leaving the 4 alone.  
  
"Whether your a scurvy dog or a land loving swabbie your walking the plank foxy" Piratetron said, grinding zombie teeth as his blade gleamed brightly. Whipping out 2 plungers in his webbed hands and swinging them around like nunchucks, Knarf aimed them at Kiuveemon replying "Your all washed up." Meeouch snickered baring her razor claws at the reflection of Kiuveemon in her cat eyes. "Three against 1 eh? I like those odds" Kiuveemon grinned.  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. Creature Crash Course

Creature Crash Course  
  
  
  
A stand off had begun in the dusty halls of the emptied out supermarket, all the clerks, cashiers, assistants, and shoppers were long gone by now. A parade of monsters were battling inside the store. Glaring eyes of the wicked beasts stared like stone warriors, forever waiting the chance to strike. Like 2 old western gun fighters waiting for the ten paces to end so they could fire. Kiuveemon was left alone against the likes of Piratetron, Knarf and Meeouch.  
  
"CHARGE" screamed the twisted pirate robot as they leapt into furious battle, Kiuveemon leapt from her flaming paws and engaged the wicked brawl. Slashes of pirate swords, cat claws, and plungers duked it out as Kiuveemon pumped her Digimon powers and flaming tails to maximum power. Keeping up with each of the creatures blow every step of the way. The heat of the battle dawned down on her furry yellow forehead like sweat.  
  
It was a difficult challenge yet the fire in her heart pushed her to defeat these Halloween freaks, her blood boiling as she deflected cold weapons of death. Rika's safety as well her grandmother and the 2 boys, were the only things infuriating her soul to fight on harder and harder. A slash of the blade arm of Piratetron lopped off a chunk of yellow fur from Kiuveemon's sides. The twisted pirate laughed and raised his blade high again, preparing to finish her.  
  
Taking the chance of her leapt of faith, Kiuveemon leapt with all her strength and crashed it like a cannonball of pain blowing right into Pirateron's gut. Stumbling the metal/zombie warrior long enough to get greeted with a face full of hind leg paws, the powerful drop kick skidded him past his team mates. "All right fox girl your drain fodder" Knarf growled, aiming his plungers like arrows at her. Kiuveemon leapt up, tail tips burning with flames.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno" a scream and a blast of searing fire balls rained down like vengeance of the gods on the monsters. They squealed and tried to shield them selves from the blast, Kiuveemon then positioned herself to land down. Landing right between the 2 beasts for the perfect spot to smash and crash her flaming tails into their faces. Hurling them through isles of crushed wood and mangled shelves, cereal and canned foods cracked and spilled open.  
  
Leaking their delicious contents onto the goggles of Knarf as he groaned on the floor, Kiuveemon happily grinned to herself "Game over boys and girls." KACHINK! Screams of pain roared like the moan of a dying wolf, Kiuveemon bulged her eyes as if seeing the heavens appearing before her. The bulging veins encircling her visions orbs were like fire, burning her flesh and fur off like there's no tomorrow. Her throat trapped in a steel chain trap.  
  
A chuckling laugh roared like a disease crushing her heart and blood cells, from the twisted tooth mouth of the dreaded Piratetron. He cleverly converted his arm into a grappling hook and had snared Kiuveemon easily, "ARGH By the sailing seas of Moby Dick what a catch" Piratetron laughed. Kiuveemon fought and tugged her crushed throat like a sick game of tug-of- war, the blood rushing to her head was only a painful reminder of the chain.  
  
Blue filled her yellow furry face seeing the cold crushing truth that if she didn't break this loose soon, her earth grinding paws won't be doing her any good when she's dead. Knarf chuckled as he leapt off his flipper fin feet, with a plunger reared back like baseball bat. "FOUR" Knarf screamed out. A blood smashing blow to the fox face of Kiuveemon sent her hurling upward, the pain in her mangled face had well made her forget about the steel chain.  
  
Feeling her foxy body crash and shattered through the stock piles of food, frozen meats, and ice boxes which held ice cream and frozen foods. Kiuveemon screamed with blood gushing from her pain shouting lips, feeling the glass and ice cubes shatter into her spine as she smashed into the ice isle. Piratetron smirked "How about a little reverse action?", pressing a button on his mechanical hook arm. The chains began to reel Kiuveemon right back.  
  
Dragging her bleeding and bruise body through mangled amounts of shredded food supplies, banging her into every object in the chains path. Like a fishermen reeling in his catch of the day, Kiuveemon could only twitch and moan slightly in pain as she was raised up like a prize to Piratetron. Knarf spoke directly to her face "Give up yet tootsie toast?", Kiuveemon bit her teeth into the fish boy's fin filled face. "OW SHE FRIGGIN BIT ME."  
  
Knarf squealed holding his nose, hopping flapping fin feet to stop the pain. Meeouch groaned and shoved the blue faced doofus to the side, grinning a sick little smile as she opened her coat up the terrified eyes of Kiuveemon. "Good I was hoping she'd still have energy for me to have a little....dessert" Meeouch said, the fang filled mouths inside her coat screamed and roared. Almost jumping out to snap at the foxy meal that was offered to them.  
  
Kiuveemon struggled all her might vainly twisting and turning, kicking her hind legs to fight against these monsters before they did her in for good. Meeouch stuffed Kiuveemon into her coat, engulfing the fox Digimon up like a blob swallowing a helpless human whole. Her coat bulged out as fist marks and foot prints punched at the sides of the coat, cries of pain escaped her. Meeouch rolled her eyes back into their sockets with shuddering delight.  
  
The whole process of feeling the fangs shred their way into the energy of Kiuveemon's delicious body, was almost a sensual pleasure experience. A smack of pain cracked itself right into the black cat's head, she screeched and turned around to see who threw that stone at her head. "Oh the kitties have come back to play" Meeouch said, flexing her flickering claw paws. It was Rika with Kazu and Kenta, apparently coming back to save Kiuveemon.  
  
Angry purple eyes of Rika glared hatefully at the bulging weak struggling sight of Kiuveemon in the coat, being drained away by those little fangs. "What the hell did you to Kiuveemon you fur faced freak?" she cried out, both Piratetron and Knarf looked to Meeouch with a sinister laugh. The cat creature took 2 small steps forward, grinning as she held onto her coat. Her black fur muffled wetly as she spoke, with fangs bared "Catch" she said.  
  
Throwing her coat arms open a colorless and bloodless Renamon was ejected from her coat, her beautiful body was now limp and desolated. Bite marks and fang imprints littered her now black and white colored fur, the energy drain was so strong it sucked Kiuveemon right back to Renamon. "Geez talk about twilight zone man" Kazu gasped, Kenta shook violently as he spoke in a trembling gasp "They sucked the life and color out of her."  
  
Knarf hurled 2 plungers like spears at the 2 boys, in seconds they screamed for the limit second they had before being reduced to muffled cries of help. The plungers smacked them right in the face, pinning them to the store wall. Rika gulped sweating helplessly as the 3 monsters slowly stepped forward, a menacing look of dark delight filled their faces at the sight of the lone Rika. All her bad ass mouth and lone wolf attitude, wouldn't help her any longer.  
  
Piratetron cackled "End of the plank missy," Knarf added "No Digimon to protect you and no more big bad boys to help you," Meeouch finished "Your kitty litter." Rika knew she was defenseless, helpless, and armless, but she was a Digimon Tamer and tamers don't give up no matter what happens. "I'm not giving up you creepy faced loser I NEVER give up, I'm Rika the Digimon Queen and I HMPF" she gurgled in a muffled face full of plunger.  
  
Knarf frowned annoyed at the girl he just silenced with another plunger arrow "You talk too much bitch," the whole trio laughed at Knarf's little comment. With all 3 kids lined trapped by the plungers, and Renamon lying there like a helpless baby the monsters had a perfect chance to finish them off. "Lock and load me harties" Piratetron commanded, changing his chain to a cannon. Knarf removed a plunger specially equipped with a sword in the center tip.  
  
And Meeouch opened for her coat of horrors once again, preparing to blast the kids into the depths of the dead with one, big, grand finale, triple shot. "Ready" Piratetron said "Aim" Knarf said "FIRE" Meeouch finished, but suddenly before a single attack could be launched a huge rumble struck them. The whole foundation of the supermarket rocked like a monstrous earthquake, and the front windows of the supermarket was shattered apart.  
  
Millions of shards of glass rained down on the 3 monsters, screaming as they tried to shield themselves from the rain fall of blades and busted glass. A massive red dinosaur tail, had crashed right through the front windows of the supermarket. The 3 monsters screamed all at once as they were smashed all at once, right across the entire store and through the walls of the back end. The destructive force of the tail slam had also freed Rika, Kenta, and Kazu.  
  
They whipped off their plungers to see amongst the rust and rotten dust, a rather large sight of hope and joy. Takato, Henry, and Terriermon riding on top of a happy tail swinging Growlmon. "Hope were not too late you guys" Takato shouted happily, Rika smiled at them shaking her red head softly. "Couldn't have picked a better time myself thanks guys" Rika said, giving a wink up to Henry who replied with a deep crimson red blush. Takato smiled.  
  
"Hey guys I hate to interrupt the romance sequence but Moe, Larry, and Curly are making a break for it behind the market" Kazu shouted to them. Nodding to Kazu, Takato helped Rika and the wounded Renamon up on board. Riding their own personal Godzilla horse back ride, Growlmon charging to the back. Snorting clouds of atomic smoke at the sight of the fleeing monsters, "Hold it right there bozos" Growlmon hissed at them.  
  
The trio halted in their tracks and growled at the sight of lumbering Digimon dinosaur, Piratetron turned and tossed his stolen goods to Knarf and Meeouch. "Take the loot and shovel off to master, I'll keel haul these mangy barnacles off myself" Piratetron shouted, allowing his team mates to escape. Takato frowned a stare of hate and a will of steel at the sight of Piratetron, Rika hopped down helping nurse back Renamon back to life and color.  
  
Terriermon flapped his wings together like rubbing hands, grinning smugly at the surrounded pirate "Give it up Long John loser we got you surrounded." Piratetron laughed loudly at the Digimon, cackling loudly as his mechanical arm transformed into an even lager and more bizarre looking cannon then before. It was covered with anchor black chains, the cannon hole was shaped like a star, more accurately a star fish hole. Piratetron loaded the gun.  
  
Inside a missile popped out, it was dark shark blue even painted with a nasty smirking shark toothed face paint job on the torpedo like projectile. "Come and get me ya low down miserable sea varmints HA, HA, HA" Piratetron said, leaping his steel feet into a full forced charge. Running directly at Growlmon, Terriermon puffed up his chest and blasted out a bright green "Bunny blast." Piratetron smacked his sword arm like a bat at the blast.  
  
The reflecting surfaces of the sword knocked the blast right back at Henry and Terriermon, who barely leaped out of the way as it exploded behind them. Just narrowly missing their screaming hides. "That does it Growlmon let's show him who's boss" Takato said, Growlmon roared loudly. He charged up an energy glare on his right red arm as he swung out his "Dragon Slash," Piratetron raised his sword to block it, screaming in pain as it broke.  
  
The massive muscular force and energy of Growlmon's attack easily destroyed the sword arm, sending the shattered blade to the sky in pieces. "ARGH Now your all seaweed BLACK BEARD BOMB AWAY" Piratetron screamed, watching the massive missile zoom out from his cannon arm. A colossal explosion engulfed Growlmon, and toppled him like a stack of dominos. Takato dropped down, screaming as he painfully hit the ground.  
  
"Growlmon" he cried out in fear of the death of his Digimon, the missile had made such a smoke filled blast Takato could barely see him. He batted the fumes away until he finally saw his friend, lying on the ground with a big black burnt mark. "Takatomon....I don't feel so good" Growlmon whimpered, Takato gently cradled his hand around his friend's big red head in sobbing tears. Out of the shadows a figure leaped into the air towards Takato, "TAKATO HEADS UP" Henry called. Piratetron was right there.  
  
Already armed with another shark missile this time aimed at Takato, the young tamer screamed blue in the face as he covered his eyes in fear. "Say good-bye ya lousy sea slug" Piratetron laughed, slowly passing over Growlmon's opening jaws. He looked down to see a big red light coming from the dino Digimon, "Okay GOOD-BYE" Growlmon screamed out. Piratetron roared in pain as powerful energy flames engulfed his body.  
  
Growlmon had blasted his body right into the air with a colossal Pyro blaster attack, his screams moaned on as his metallic body parts began to burn and melt. Feeling his body crack and splinter like a broke bicycle falling apart, screaming his last scream he'll ever scream. Piratetron was completely destroyed. A gust of black smoke and raining down more pencil dust filled the sky, Growlmon laughed cheering happily "Good for me, good for me."  
  
The eyes rolled back up to the running sight of the remaining 2 creatures, Meeouch and Knarf were making a break across the parking lot to escape. Takato pointed a finger at Meeouch shouting "Growlmon shoot em down before they escape", but just as Growlmon charged up another blast attack. Meeouch turned around and hissed her fangs at the towering dinosaur, throwing open her coat to reveal the screaming jaws. Rika shouted "DUCK".  
  
The sonic blasting force of the thousand screaming soul hurricane, rocked the Digimon and their Tamers right off the ground and into each other. Growlmon, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon landed with groaning pains. Leaving Rika and the wearily recovering Renamon, to watch the dastardly Meeouch and Knarf continue on their get away. "It's not over yet" Renamon said, she leapt off her white footpaws and jumped into hot pursuit after them.  
  
"Renamon" Rika shouted begging for her to return, but the fire boiling in the fox's blood was empowering the female Digimon to truly go the distance. "Time for a little payback litter brains HA" Renamon shouted, slamming her footpaw into a karate chop at a telephone powerline. Causing it to collapse. Meeouch stopped and screeched angrily at the blocking power line's sight, rearing back her claws she tossed up her stolen goods towards Knarf.  
  
Meeouch shrieked "Knarf get these back to the master, your the only left to do it and whatever you do don't let these brats stop you too." Knarf nodded and bolted even faster, hauling all 3 bags of loot over his blue gilled shoulders. Meeouch turned around and suddenly charged at Renamon, baring her claws as she screamed into battle "Your gonna wish you stayed DEAD." The powerful vixens clashed into mighty battles of claws and fists.  
  
Slashing blades of animal strength clashed against the power of the their feminine claws, Renamon slashing and slicing Meeouch dice for dice. Suddenly a groaning wince escaped Renamon as she held her white chest, she still hadn't fully recovered yet. Meeouch used this opportunity to bash her claws into a powerful uppercut, crashing her right into yet another telephone pole. Sounds of crackling bones and shattering wood screamed.  
  
"YOU BITCH CAT" Rika screamed as she bashed her angry young arms of hate across Meeouch's face, smashing her with a jagged stick she had found. The cat creature glared her green eyes as they reflected the face of a terrified Rika, the stick only bruised her right cheek and left a flew splinters in her fur. Grabbing Rika's mouth and pressing her claws into the flesh of her cheeks, drawing drops of blood as she hissed coldly to Rika "You die first whore."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone whiskers?" a voice called, Meeouch looked up and hissed her fangs at the smirking sight of Renamon high above her. Meeouch growled and tossed Rika away, like a child bored with a new toy. She through open her coat as the fangs hissed and snarled with hunger again, Meeouch smirked "This time my babies won't hold back from killing you." Renamon only stood with her claws in a ready state, watching Meeouch.  
  
Tossing her coat into full view the mouths escaped the coat like ghouls released from the fiery depths of hell, yearning for a second taste of Renamon. The black streaming tail lines connected the mouths right back to their wicked mistress, like fishing lines keeping hold on their freshly caught fish. But using her brains more then her brawn, Renamon easily leapt from the pole's top. Dodging the mouths as they clamped onto the power boxes.  
  
Massive volts of incredibly high and destructive dangerous electricity surged like wildfire down the mouths, shocking the wildly screaming Meeouch. Her cries came in sizzling smoke hissing gargles of mind boggling pain. The fires on her coats surged from the destructive energy of the thundering wires, she couldn't let go. The electricity had melted their fangs too tightly onto the electrical wires, Meeouch screamed as she saw Renamon open up her arms.  
  
"Diamond Storm" the rainfall of light crystals showered down upon Meeouch, no more cries of pain were even audible to understand. The shattering sound of Renamon's diamond bullets, slicing through her flesh like pounded meat. Hammering through her insides like she was made of paper or glass, the colossal force of the high voltage and rainfalling crystals was too much. A final screech of pain roared from Meeouch, as she dropped dead.  
  
Panting voices softly breathed from the weary Tamers and Digimon, Takato wheezed as he helped Guilmon back from off his De-digivolving experience. Takato panted "Well that was only hard as hell," Rika groaned as she heaved Renamon onto her shoulder "What are we gonna do about the little guy?". Henry suddenly walked back to them, oddly enough both he and Terriermon had plungers on their faces. Takato and Rika groaned as they yanked em off.  
  
Both Henry and Terriermon thankfully gasped in a full breath of air, "Thanks you guys" Henry squeaked out still taking in some air filled gasps. Terriermon grumbled as he held his paws in a little cross over his chest, "He got away. That sneaky blue faced weirdo wouldn't be so tough without those plungers," everyone panted and sweat dropped. As much as they wanted to follow him, to find out more about where he's going and the monster attacks.  
  
Both of them and their Digimon and their bodies had one thing in common, that they regretfully agreed "WERE SO DAM TIRED" they yelled. Meanwhile Knarf had been hopping along his plungers with springs on the bottom, using them like pogo sticks. Hopping the long whole way back to the same dark and dreary depressing house, that we all knew who it belonged to. Knarf pushed the door open and entered with the 3 big bags on his back.  
  
He stopped once he felt the bare flesh of a leg, a woman's leg. "What the hell are you doing here you little elf? Halloween is tomorrow" the voice snapped, Knarf turned around and gasped at the sight of Sarah. She growled and grabbed him by his blue fish neck, grinding her press on nails into his throat. Sarah huffed "You got 5 seconds to explain why I shouldn't call the cops, and have your blue finned ass hauled to jail?" footsteps came from behind.  
  
"It's all right Sarah he's a friend come here Knarf" the voice said, Knarf struggled and broke free from Sarah's grip as he ran to the dark stranger. Sarah gasped in rage and bared her arms preparing to strike the voice, knowing all too angrily well who it was "Marcus you rotten little shit wad." Her make up colored eyes and pissed purple pupils stared furiously at him, she approached the boy but stopped once he approached her body first.  
  
He was grinning a sick little grin from his evil looking face, his eyes were normal and so was his shape nothing evil or possessed looking at all. The only odd thing was that his clothes looked quite bizarre especially on his chest, the dark shirt had a coffin on the front of it. Smack dab in the middle of the coffin was that bio hazard sign, it was glowing and pulsating like it was alive. Sarah had been his step mom for 7 years, and the sign was never there.  
  
Nervously but vainly trying to keep authority in her voice, Sarah spoke to Marcus "Young man what the hell is that little goblin thing doing here? You know the rules in this house, and also what's the deal with your shirt? Why is it glowing like that?" she shouted to him. Marcus only laughed and grinned evilly to his even more evil step mother, he examined Knarf's bag contents. "Very well done Knarf you have done an excellent job, and the others?".  
  
Knarf sadly shook his head from his goggles, looking back to his master's storm blue eyes as he spoke "I'm sorry master Piratetron and Meeouch died." Marcus slowly stood up and entered the light, the scar gleamed under his right eye as he glared to Sarah. She was speechless at that stone like stare, she clenched her fist to strike to the boy before he got any closer. "I remember when you first gave me this scar don't you Sarah?" Marcus asked.  
  
He quietly rambled on digging deep into his dark mind of wallowing shadows, "It was the first time I came home late from school. I think I was maybe 6 years old or so, I had been playing with some friendly kids I met. They really liked having me and I liked being with them, but you didn't like it did you? It upset you that I was for once happy in my miserable little life, so you grabbed the first thing you could, a pair of scissors, and cut my cheek.  
  
Just barely missing eye leaving me this faithful little reminder, of how you reward human nature with pain and punishment. You destroyed the life I was meant to have, not a god's life, or a rich life, or a poor life, just one simple normal FUCKING LIFE. Now my life is anything but normal and now your gonna see why" he slowly creeped towards her, clenching his hands tightly. Sarah trembled back in fear as Marcus spoke "We all get what we deserve."  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	7. The Digimon Wizard

The Digimon Wizard  
  
Sarah could only step back and stare in unspeakable horror, her purple eyes widening. Feeling the icy fingers of fear and death, crush upon her rapidly beating heart. She suddenly felt like a stranger in her own house. Things couldn't have gone worse for her; she was attacked by a gigantic blue one eyed monster, saved by kids with smaller monsters. Now her adopted son was looking at her like some alien stranger, his eyes were so cold and remorseless. Yet somehow she had always feared he would end up like this.  
  
"Marcus w-w-w-what's wrong? I mean you seem (gulp) upset" Sarah babbled, her bare legs trembling from drafty breezes. Purple heels clicking nervously as Marcus approached her. An evil grin sported on his pale and shadow concealed face, darkness seemed to fall on him like black rain. His eyes were concealed by what appeared to be 3-d glasses; he chuckled as he spoke in a cold inhuman low tone "Greetings Sarah. Did you have a good day today? I sure as hell did" he laughed like a maniacal mad man at her.  
  
"Now listen here you wretched little shit this is MY house, and you're in it. I own your ass so start talking English before I AHH" Sarah shrieked, reaching to grab his neck. But for some odd reason a violent shock of green electrical energy shocked her hand. It was like some sort of mystical shield was over him; Sarah's eyes were simply lost in confusion. Rosy lipstick lips mumbled "What the hell happened to you?" slowly and cautiously she backed away, trying to make her way out of the front door and fast too.  
  
"Close" Marcus uttered, simply and direct. The door then violently slammed shut, locking itself as if with a mind of its own. Sarah squealed in terror as she fumbled her press on nails at the handle, but no matter how hard she pulled it just wouldn't open. She quickly turned around and stared at the "thing" that was or perhaps still is Marcus. He chuckled and finally explained his sudden power trip to his soon to be ex-step mother. "Please don't go away dear Sarah, your really gonna like this little story I've got.  
  
It's about a little boy named Marcus, whose life was destroyed and reborn thanks to the life you poisoned him with. He had grown up with his most loving and wonderful parents, always watching things little boys shouldn't have. Scary movies, monster flicks, anything that had creepy crawly bad things that lurked and killed people in the night. I loved watching bad guys and villains don't you? I mean you are one after all, Sarah. I always imagined in my young mind what it would be like, to be a big bad ass bad guy.  
  
To do the things they loved to do, to enjoy the lives they lived. You see that's the difference between good guys and bad guys. A hero must follow his destiny, fight for what he HAS to, and serve the public and the American way yadda, yadda. But a villain now there's a fun job to take. Think about it, getting everything you ever wanted, everything you ever dreamed of, all within your grasp. A villain gets the most fun you know. Limitless power, an army of followers loyal to your cause, and the best part of all.  
  
Oh HA, HA, the best part of all is getting revenge, gaining absolute power and unleashing it's fury. On every last scum sucking bitch and loser that tormented my life, and of course dear Sarah YOUR FIRST IN LINE". Sarah screamed and hammered on the door as he came closer, scraping her breaking nails on the door with tears streaming down. Marcus frowned at her clenching his hands tightly in boundless rage burning up. "I've finally become the villain I've always wanted to be, thanks to the Digi-Dark star.  
  
That symbol you saw so many times in my room, on my drawings, even on my shirt right now. It's the hidden symbol of the Digi-Dark star Sarah. The most powerful source of negative energy in the Digiworld, it's a living crystal of unstoppable dark power. It chose me Sarah. It saw fit to give me the powers every bad boy has been dying to get their hands on, and now IT'S PAYBACK TIME". Marcus lunged a striking hand towards her. Growling furiously at the boy's arrogance, rage overwhelmed her fear for the moment.  
  
Quickly jamming her fist into stopping his slamming arm, she grabbed the first thing that was close to her. A screwdriver. Raising high above she yelled "Time to add another scar to your eyes you rotten little huh?" Sarah suddenly stopped, the screwdriver dropped. She suddenly realized the bizarre appearance that had befallen Marcus left striking hand. He was wearing some sort of bizarre black glove, and the finger slots had pencils over them. Immediately releasing his hand, Sarah turned her eyes to Marcus other gloved hand.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing Marcus?" she asked nervously. Marcus grinned as he stepped into the light, emerging from the black shadows like a creeping vampire. Finally his dark demented appearance became known to her frightened eyes, and soon the world will see. See the twisted black tuxedo suit he seemed to be wearing, but it was very different. One side was totally normal, black with a white cupper bund and black bow tie. Including a fabled old style top hat on his shaggy green haired head, but that was side 1.  
  
Side 2 was dark and completely insane; it was a rainbow of mixed punk like colors and monstrous scale like designs. Electric pinks and toxic greens bubble on the puss and rough designs on the right side of his suit, chains and steel nails littered the chest part. Side 1 had a normal classy black shoe; the other was a skull like designed black boot. Marcus looked like he was dressed for a classy party of the rich and psycho hell fawns. Even his top hate was split with the demented side way split colors. Both his hands encased in black gloves, the left with pencil fingers and the right pencil sharpeners. The outfit was clearly a dark and demented way showing that Marcus has 2 sides, like everyone else does. But unfortunately for Sarah and soon the rest of the town, his love of the dark side and villainy has caused evil intentions to take command over Marcus. Jamming his pencil fingers into the sharpener fingers, he quickly sharpened his tools.  
  
Waving them in air with a sickening little smirk on his pale face, those storm blue eyes encased behind 3-d glasses. Knarf chuckled from the back rubbing his fin little hands together eagerly "Yeah that's it do it master", Marcus gleamed evilly to Sarah. "That's right Sarah Marcus is dead for the time being but in the mean time, I'm still here. You can call me THE DIGIMON WIZARD" he laughed raising his arms up high in the air. Showing a shredded yet dark flowing cape behind him, like a big black garbage bag.  
  
Sarah hissed at him coldly "Oh yeah well what's so big about that do? Let you yank rabbits out of your ass?", Marcus smirked evilly to her replying "So glad you asked". With another wave of his fondling pencil fingers in the air, Marcus the self claimed Digimon wizard began to work his black magic. It did appear odd to see yes, but in fact he was using full use of his pencil fingers. Marcus was apparently drawing something on mid air, lines and shapes began to appear following his drawing motions and moves.  
  
In a few moments Marcus had fully re-created a full sized creature, it was a dragon like beast only human sized. Standing up full sized dressed in tattered yet cloak like black robes and a hood, Marcus winked to Sarah as he tapped the side of his 3-d glasses. A brilliant flash of blinding colors shined brightly out of his red and green colored lenses, the room was shimmering with vibrant lights. Sarah shielded her eyes along with Knarf and his goggles, soon watching the light down to see the creature fully colored to life.  
  
"Now for the final touch CREATAKAHN LIVON!" shouting the dark magic words, another surge of energy shocked the colored 2-d drawing. Electricity of the green variety empowered the beast, in a flash of dark demonic light shows. The monster broke free from the stiff dimension of 2-d drawings, and became a living, walking, talking, monster. Sarah screamed and bolted out of the door, bashing it down with all of her might. Not caring how much it hurt or about her house, just as long as she made it out alive.  
  
The beast hissed and was about to leap after her, but Marcus raised his hand ordering him to stop. "Don't bother Demadragon she'll get hers soon enough" the reaper dressed monster nodded and bowed down, uttering coldly "Yes master so what now sir?". Marcus smirked as Knarf approached him, handing the wizard boy a flyer for a party. A Halloween party to be correct, another even bigger more evil smile filled Marcus's face.  
  
"I think the answer is right here my loyal servants, now get prepared Knarf and Demadragon. We've got a party to attend and I'm not coming alone HAHAHAHA", as the dastardly monsters began to prepare for the party their master had told them. Anyone near the evil filled house could hear thousands of pencil scribbles, and see flashes of blinding light. The Digimon Wizard was building an army of the vilest, destructive, and down right ruthless monsters he could ever imagine to create. All loyal to him, all willing to follow his commands, and all ready to raise a little hell. "IT'S PARTY TIME HAHA".  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
(Note: I realize this wasn't that long, and it's been an even longer time since I updated this. And yes I know Halloween is over, but I've been busy with personal problems lately. So I apologize to not being able to finish this as soon as I had wanted. But please keep reading and reviewing thanks and have a happy holidays, whatever it may be). 


	8. Party Crashers

Party Crashers  
  
The night of Halloween has finally come, a night that no soul would ever forget. The streets were packed with children of all ages, dressed as monsters, ghouls and goblins. Lights and decorations of blown up vampires, joke tombstones, carved pumpkins, and bags full of candy and sugary goods, littered the night. The sky was beautiful, big and oh so dark. The perfect setting for a Halloween so stupendous and wickedly horrendous, it will be one to remember for all of time. Especially for the Tamers.  
  
There night time fun however was not involving bags stocked full of candy, knocking on doors repeating trick or treat. Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta, along with all of their Digimon pals. Were spending countless minutes dressing themselves up in the most creative, and stunning costumes available. All heading for the big Halloween monster mash dance their school was hosting, and so was Marcus. Unknown to the other children, the poor soul was conjuring up his own little party.  
  
Using his black magic and twisted powerful spells of demonic energy into the air, creating destructive monster after hideous creature. And with the night being Halloween and, evil demons being a common sight to see on this of all nights. The Digimon Wizard's dastardly demons should have no problem entering the dance. "GAHHH" Takato shrieked as he leapt right out of his thick, black snow boots. He turned around and suddenly bulged his eyes right out of his sockets, "Guilmon?!?".  
  
The red dinosaur Digimon was in fact right there in front of him, giggling like a new born child as he scarfed down some pumpkin shaped cookies from the snack table. Takato replied nervously "Guilmon what are you doing here? If anyone finds out you're a real Digimon" "Hey AWESOME costume man" a cowboy kid said. Takato blinked and shrugged to his Digimon pal "Forget what I just said buddy, ha, ha". Guilmon nodded staring at his tamer in his sleek, and inventive knight costume.  
  
Colored with dark jade green sleeves and a leathery brown colored vest, along with matching gloves, thick snow boots, and a most adorable little dark blue cape. Guilmon sniffed the cape and smirked "Nice costume Takatomon lot better then all the other kids here, smells good too". Takato laughed and smiled looking down at his suit, replying "Thanks I knew mom could touch it up to make it look even spiffier". Another push of the door, and out came another wonderfully dressed tamer.  
  
Terriermon couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at Henry's outfit, giggling furiously "I don't care what you say; you still look like a brown stain". Henry grunted at him with a sigh filled frown, he came dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Dressed in born church shoes, dark green socks, a light tanned brown jacket, a dark blue fancy sweater, the weirdo hat, and of course a pipe. Terriermon laughed even more at that. Henry turned his grey eyes to the reader sneering, "It's JUST BUBBLES okay?".  
  
Another pair of shoes clicked in loudly, more accurately black dark heels. Henry and Terrirermon turned to see who it was, only to think they both need glasses. The breathlessly beautiful girl wore dark purple leather like pants on her slim legs, stopping short at her mid calf to her black high heeled shoes. Continuing upwards on her chest, she wore a black storm blue shirt stopping just over her chest. She had a blood red neckband over her throat, sporting a black leather wild looking jacket.  
  
Finger nails and toenails from her bare toes, wiggling through the black heeled strapped shoes were painted a gothic black. "RIKA?" Henry gasped with his jaw hanging out like a ton of bricks, his eyes never been so shocked or staggered. It was Rika all right, dressed as dark and oh so lovely vampire. Henry swallowed a large gulp down his throat, cheeks flustering a wild blushing red color immediately. Rika slowly made her way towards Henry. He tried to hide the blush as he watched her.  
  
Henry's Thoughts  
  
Oh man, oh man, oh MAN who'd have ever thought that there was any attraction to Rika at all. I'm feeling like a steamed clam just looking at her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me, or even like me as a human being. One thing is for sure, SHE'S HOT!!!  
  
Rika smirked "So it looks like you made it here too huh Henry Holmes?", Henry blinked curiously as he looked down at his costume and just sheepishly laughed. "Oh yeah wouldn't have missed it for the world, but you're an even bigger shock Rika. I thought you hated Halloween and all the dressing up stuff, I mean it's a great new look for you" Rika growled at Henry. She violently ran up to him and grabbed his collar and angrily jerked his face to hers, Henry gulped a pale blue at her face.  
  
The pale pinkish make up on her cheeks boiling off with her furious rage, Rika screamed at his face "What does that supposed to mean pal HUH, HUH. Is there a problem with me coming here? WELL? Can't a girl trick or treat for god's sakes?" she shrieked. Henry weakly stretched his neck out to manage a weak reply, "Not at all I just meant it's a very ACK attractive change for you EEP" Rika dropped him immediately. Her cheeks blushed deeper then her own tomato red hair from that.  
  
"Uh gee uh thanks" Rika murmured softly as she walked past Henry, simply too stunned and clearly to shy to even reply anything clearly. Terrirermon shrugged and said "Looks like there really is a chocolate center at the end of every tootsie pop". "HIYYYYA" Kazu screamed, lunging his plastic sword into an invisible enemy. He grinned and slashed again, to the left, to the right, he laughed "Bad ass Kazu that's me". Kenta grumbled to him yanking the bandages away from his glasses vision.  
  
It was clear that the dopey Kenta was dressed up as a mummy, rolled up in toilet paper no doubt. Kazu however was so inspired by his life threatening encounter with the 3 monsters at the super market, he decided to borrow their appearance for a costume. Kazu chuckled "Don't moan and groan at me mummy moron, it's not my fault you didn't think of dressing up as Piratetron". Kenta stomped his foot as he said "Oh give me a break Kazu. You always get the good costumes & I end up looking like a goof".  
  
Kazu sighed an annoyed groan at his whimpering, "MORON there were 3 monsters not one, not my fault you didn't want to dress up as the kitty or Knarf". Suddenly their conversation was interrupted at the sound of pittering, pattering feet, they turned and spotted Jeri coming towards them. Dressed beautifully in her lovely fairy princess outfit, with sparkling silver white wings. Along with a light shining jade green dress, a gold yellow trimmed short skirt, white leg stockings, and a shiny silver little crown.  
  
"Hey guys have you seen Takato there's something I gotta show him" Jeri asked sweetly, Kenta pointed his toilet paper dripping fingers to the punch bowl. Where in fact Takato was there with Guilmon, getting some punch from the school vendor. Jeri nodded with a smile "Thanks guys by the way what were you talking about before?", Kazu shrugged and leaned lazily against the wall replying "Just some monster stuff. You know the 3 wackos that attacked us yesterday, and that fish guy got away Jeri".  
  
She stared baffled at them as she raised up one of her hands in confusion, holding Knarf right up his blue gilled neck. "You mean this guy?" Jeri asked, both Kazu and Kenta face faulted in shock. They immediately leapt right to the little imp's face unbelievably shocked at this, it's the same monster that attacked the super market. Kazu stammered "Jeri where the hell did you find this guy?", she turned her brown haired head to the side as she pointed to the doors. "At the doorways" she said.  
  
The sneaky little flounder mutant grumbled and struggled anxiously, his gills fluttering sweat drops nervously down. If these kids kept poking at and stalling him, he'd never be able to finish his job. "And master doesn't like to be kept waiting so if you'll excuse me GAH" Knarf said, reaching behind his back for a plunger. He jammed it over Jeri's young face, she screamed at it with a muffled out voice. Knarf freed himself from her grasp, before slamming Kazu and Kenta with plungers too.  
  
Immediately flapping his finned feet Knarf ran from the kids at top speed, continuing his secret mission. Planting odd star fish suction cup like devices on all the doors. "One cup of punch please" Takato said politely to the female vendor, Guilmon sniffed the drink with a smile and said "Make that two please" the woman nodded. Just as the green fluid was rushed into the plastic cup, Takato raised it for a hefty drink. Only to have it spilled onto the floor, as he was strangled like a rag doll by Kazu's babbling.  
  
"TROUBLE Plunger, trap, fish guy, Digimon, Takato HELP" Kazu frantically shouted, Takato growled slapping his face hard to stop him from shaking him. Takato replied "Kazu get your marbles back for Pete's sake, what are you babbling about? What fish guy? Start making sense" Kazu explained about finding Knarf. Soon seeing how dire this situation was becoming, Takato decided to find the other tamers. No sooner did the kids leave the punch stand, the woman revealed herself. It was Sarah.  
  
The beautiful young woman hissed her icy purple lips coldly at the running boys, "Dammit those little bastards are here and they brought those digital freaks too. And anywhere where Digimon are concerned Marcus monster creeps are sure to follow. First that big blue one eyed goon he sent after me, now he thinks he's David Copperfield from Hell. I gotta split before aw shit...I mean uh HI there thirsty?" Sarah said cheerfully, remembering she had to keep her identity from everyone.  
  
Posing as a punch serving helper for this Halloween party was the only way she could find work to get money for an apartment. Ever since Marcus attacked her with this wizard bit, she's been evicted right out of her own house. Sarah raised up a pink filled juice cup saying "Okay here you are and Happy HalloAH". In seconds she dropped the cup in shock, purple nailed fingers jittering like a pair of old skeleton bones. Fear boiling behind her eye shadow and make up, futilely hiding her simply horrified face.  
  
The child that had asked for punch wasn't a child at all, it wasn't even human. Crougher, the one eyed, blue ogre monster sized cave creep that the Tamers killed the other day was back. And he was standing right in front of her with drooling tusks. Trembling like a leaf Sarah gulped as she back away, uttering nervously "H-h-h-hi". Crougher bashed his blue furry forearms onto the table sides, wrapping his claws around the huge punch bowl. He immediately lifted the whole bowl up to his jaws.  
  
Watching half amazed and half in horror, remembering all too well that this brutal beast was here to assassinate her last time. Sarah widened her eyes, watching the pink punch drain down from the huge bowl. Emptying its massive contents directly down the guzzling, gurgling and gulping throat of Crougher. Sarah stammered "He drank a whole night's worth of punch in 10 seconds..dam". The lumbering blue giant however turned away from Sarah without a care, he didn't even care that he saw her.  
  
There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Marcus was behind the creation of that monster, and there was also no doubt that something big was going down tonight. Otherwise Crougher would have continued to try and crush her into paste. Meanwhile Knarf continued to snicker as he planted more of his barnacle, star fish like devices. Sticking them to every door, exit, window, and form of escape in the building. Snickering wet gilled fangs under his goggles, "Master is gonna rock the house".  
  
All the doors were barred with those odd fish like devices, all except one. That very door opened up as a group of dark shadowed individuals made their way inside. Lead by what appeared to be a young boy, in a dark and truly twisted costume. Mr. Morty one of the head chaperones of the dance turned his glasses to the entrees, dressed as a Frankenstein monster. He approached them with an annoying smile as he said "Well Happy Halloween guys, what can I do you for?", the dark boy spoke up to him.  
  
"Were the Midnight Riders, the Halloween rock band your school ordered for your party. Don't worry it won't take long to set up our gear" Mr. Morty smiled with a grin and nodded, "Well must have missed a memo but go ahead guys the stage is yours". The boy grinned and motioned for the other dark shadows to follow him, they followed obediently making their way up to the stage. Renamon suddenly flashed before Rika uttering quietly, "Rika we've got party crashers, familiar ones too".  
  
Rika screamed and gasped clinging her heart tightly, panting for breath along with the other boys. Takato snapped at Renamon "DON'T DO THAT, a heart attack is the last thing we need tonight sheesh". Blinking her purple eyes Rika learned her red head ears to Renamon, whispering to her "So who's the pain in the ass this time?". Renamon pointed her white paw claw fingers, out right from her purple cuffed hand. The gang turned their questioning eyes to the left, only to gasp in unbelievable shock.  
  
Right behind the band of shadows that was making their way onto the stage, was the sickening sight of 4 familiar monster faces. Crougher, Piratetron, Meeouch, and Knarf as well, planting further under water items upon the doorways. The kids watched in hiding horror, nervously sweating their brows at this unfortunate development. Henry chewed his pipe nervously as he spoke, "This is bad guys really, REALLY bad. If any of those monster creeps try anything, they'll be too many people caught in their path".  
  
Takato nodded replying "Plus we can't fight them without anyone knowing about Guilmon and the others". Kazu and Kenta looked to each other in confusion, they asked the Tamers quietly "But I thought you guys said you killed those guys". Rika hissed coldly, clenching her Digivice tightly in her hand. "Apparently we didn't kill them enough but don't worry, this time we'll make em wish they stayed dead". Takato said nervously "Let's wait and see, we beat em once we can do it again (gulp) I hope".  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. A Wizard's Revenge

A Wizard's Revenge  
  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down.  
  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
  
C'mon gonna put ya on the ground, ground, ground  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
  
You think it's funny?  
  
What the fuck you think its doing to me  
  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
I want you crying when you're bleeding at the foot of me.  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.  
  
So, you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
  
I'm above you smiling as you drown, drown, drown  
  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me.  
  
I pull the trigger and your down, down, down  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
  
You think it's funny?  
  
What the fuck you think its doing to me  
  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
I want you crying when you're bleeding at the foot of me  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So, you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
All my friends are gone, they died (Gonna take you down!!!)  
  
They all screamed and cried...  
  
Never, never put me; never put me back against the wall.  
  
Never put me, Never put me back against the wall.  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So, you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
(Korn playing Thoughtless from the album Untouchables)  
  
The band slowly rested down and breathed in a gasp of fresh air, the dark song still echoing loudly in the halls of the school gym. Students and Digimon alike were cheering the wicked sounds of the demented dark tune. The leader singer boy, only grinned a sinister smile, as the head teacher, Ms. Isachi approached him. She was dressed in a beautiful black skirt, witch outfit, with a pointed hat, and black high heels.  
  
Takato gulped as he saw his teacher approach the monster band, he ran up to her pleading "Ms. Isachi please stay away from him just let it go". But the young teacher ignored him; she yanked the plug off the band's instruments with a cold little hiss. The dark singer chimed evilly "What's the matter? Upset we didn't play monster mash deary?" he laughed. Ms. Isachi coldly slapped the child across his face harshly; he stared wide eyed with a stunned look of shock at the infuriated young woman.  
  
The monsters growled and were about to attack her, but the boy raised a pencil gloved hand to tell them to stay put. The teacher hissed again "Look PUNK I don't know who you think you are, but this totally out of school boundaries. This little rock show is totally outrageous and totally against the school regulations, not to mention the law. The police are already on the way, I think disturbing the public and trespassing sounds nice". The Tamers eagerly watched in horror/suspense at the tense terrifying scene.  
  
Something was clearly wrong with this whole party, and they all knew it. Henry's thoughts brimmed with fear "Oh god this is freaking crazy, Knarf's here, the monsters we killed came back, now there's a weirdo band on stage. What's gonna happen?" Henry asked himself quietly, only preying the dark costumed boy wouldn't do anything foolish. Because judging by the cold evil glare in the boy's storm blue eyes right now, he didn't look foolish, not even insane. No he just looked down right simply...evil.  
  
The boy replied sickly "Now that was a very bad treat Ms. Isachi, but don't worry my treat is even better SHRAKKA HA" he screamed. Jutting out his gloved fingers to the ground, the boy fired a powerful spray of rainbow colored bolts of massive electricity. The beams struck the ground beneath the teacher's feet, causing it to surge with energy. Takato and Henry screamed a shriek of horror and breathless terror as they leaped out, only to be violently shoved back by the colossal shockwave force of the new beast.  
  
In 5 horrifying seconds, a thick, slimy, mucky, creamy monster of putrefying mud, slop, and molten chocolate masses emerged. The young teacher screamed the last scream she'd ever scream; Ms. Isachi was horribly swallowed up in the thick dark mass. The mucky mud blob then reformed its disgusting hide over the swallowed teacher, transforming into a truly bizarre beast. It was wide on the sides, covered entirely in bubbling, churning, dark brown mucked up mud, with 2 sloppy wing looking arms.  
  
The monster's hunched over brown chunky body sported out an odd trunk like hose form it's head, the hose had razor sharp teeth and snapped like it had a mind of its own. Directly in the center of this repulsive mud monster was a ghastly and twisted face of fire and food, it was a ghoulishly carved jack-o-lantern. "NOOOO YOU BASTARD LET HER GO" screamed Morty, the Frankenstein dressed teacher. He screamed with tears pouring from his eyes, as he leapt a tackle at the monster that swallowed his love.  
  
The boy made a loud snap with his fingers on stage, snickering as the command was sent. The mucky blob monster turned forward and roared open its fiery pumpkin jaws, a spray of its own sloppy mud chunks and balls of flaming fire spewed from its mouth. Morty screamed as the flames ignited the gasoline like mud liquids, engulfing him in a roar of flames. Takato screamed as he leapt to his teacher's fried and burning aid. Allowing the unconscious teacher to slam into the base of the young boy's back.  
  
"ARGH" Takato screamed in pain, wincing his eyes as he felt the fires burn in on his back. "Takatomon...NO GRRR PYRO SPHERE" shouted Guilmon, blasting a powerful sized energy sphere towards the dark wizard boy. KASHANK! A slash of claws at lighting fast speed, sliced the energy ball into nothing but red dust particles. The boy cackled as a dark figure stood before him, "You really think the Digimon Wizard would be so careless as to let outdated creatures like you surprise me? HA."  
  
Henry blinked oddly in confusion "The Digimon Wizard? Geez he looks like a psycho version of the Digimon Emperor", Terriermon added "That's an understatement sheesh". The dark cloak in front of the wizard also took a ghastly wicked form, a gator head poked out from the dark cloak. Claws and feet plop down as well, blood red colors bubble inside the monstrous reptile's slit eye. Rika frowned at the beast "So who are you supposed to be, the boogeyman from Florida?". The monster laughed at her.  
  
The creature spoke "I am Demadragon right hand monster and loyal servant to the Digimon Wizard, but if you wish for more here...come and get it" he replied. No sooner did Renamon widen her purple eyes at what Demadragon was doing, she shouted to the other kids "GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Rika gasped in confusion. She asked in fear "Renamon what's going on, why run away what's he doing anyway?". But as she turned her young eyes forward, the painful memory of Meeouch's coat returned.  
  
The children ran panicking towards the doors tears forming from fear in their young hearts and minds, but no sooner did they reach the doors did things get worse. Knarf, the little blue fishy dwarf that had survived the Tamers not once but twice, jammed his flipper fingers on a big red button. The remote control flashed to life and every single last door with the starfish sea items jolted a big blue light of energy. The horrors of the purpose soon became all painfully too clear. The doors were encased in solid ice walls.  
  
Knarf had used his aqua powers to make an incredibly powerful wall of frozen water, to block off all doors from being opened or used. The Wizard laughed and waved his pencil fingers into a frantic invisible drawing, shouting again "NOW KOMIZARTZ". Explosions literally shattered the very foundation of the schools, the tables, the food stands, chairs were hurled into the sky in French fried ruins. Hideous monsters appeared all over, sending kids in a mad panic rush. Everywhere they looked, a new evil creature.  
  
All drawn beautifully and wickedly in all their dark hideously evil perfection, by their great and powerful master, The Digimon Wizard. The Tamers grabbed their friends and Digimon, and leapt behind the largest table, it was the fruit punch table. Takato screamed in fear "AHH oh great what the hell do we do now? Not only is there a creepy wizard kid up there, but now we got monsters all over the school, were screwed". Rika growled and slapped him silly with her palm, shrieking at his face "KNOCK IT OFF".  
  
Suddenly another scream was blurted out, but it wasn't from Takato. Kazu and Kenta looked down and spotted someone whom they then immediately grabbed. The person struggled by the boys grabbed onto the arms very tightly, and Sarah was yanked out. Everyone gasped at this. Kenta blinked "Gee sorry lady we didn't mean to hurt you", Kazu groaned and growled "You dumb ass this is the chick that ogre guy was after". Terriermon then pushed them apart and grabbed the woman's shirt, angrily hissing.  
  
"I think it's much more then a simple condominium that you're here with monsters all over the place, seeing as you were chased down by one them too" The Digimon shouted. Henry groaned angrily "Terriermon its coincidence not condominium". Sarah opened her purple lips but then smacked the rabbit Digimon away, immediately moving her slender legs into high gear. But a red dinosaur foot stomped angrily into her back, halting the woman's tracks on the ground. Guilmon said "We need to talk ladymon".  
  
But before 2 words could even escape her trembling lips, a rainfall of purple hideous face brain shaped insects rain down over their table. Rika and Jeri immediately freaked, and leapt backwards, kicking and screaming "EW BUGS GROSS GET EM AWAY". As if on cue the purple, blue veined brain sized bugs turned around and skittered off. A huge web splattered over the whole table, and yanked it away like it weighed nothing. Revealing the children of the school, all shivering at the walls near the Tamers in fear.  
  
On the other side of the gym, the twisted and monstrous Digimon Wizard was laughing a roar of maniacal dark laughter. Right next to him on the half destroyed musical stage, was a mini army of deadly destructive monsters of all sorts and wicked varieties. There were a total of 8 creatures, 4 on each side of the stage. On the left stood a massive blue one eyed ogre with ape like arms, a mechanical cyborg zombie like pirate, a man sized mangy black cat with a big trench coat, & a goggle faced, blue gill coated fishy midget.  
  
On the right was the tall dark dragon reptile in the Grim reaper black like cloak, then a steaming pile of melting mud and crud with a flaming jack-o- lantern for a face. The others were 2 new never before seen creatures. One was a pale face mannequin looking human torso topped monster, with 8 large hairy spider legs. With a face that had 3 eyes, pair of arms with only 3 claw fingers, and a wind up key on the back of his skull. Next to the ghastly grinning spider beast, was a being composed totally of those brain bugs.  
  
The face, the arms, the legs, the knees, the feet, the head was composed of several of the bugs. Bugs that were purple skinned, coated in blue veins, big blood red eyes, chopper like teeth, 2 little antenna, and 1 bug alone was no bigger then a microwave. The Digimon Wizard cackled to the children "I'm so glad you could all make it to my little Revenge/Halloween party, it's not so often I get to enjoy these evil pleasures. But that BITCH along with all of my other enemies, will soon be dealt with very shortly.  
  
Although despite your heart crippling dilemma being trapped with evil monsters and myself and all, there is no doubt in my mind some of you kids are thinking. Thinking about being the big shot gang of Tamer wanna-be heroes. I am not gonna say any names, because they foolish wannabes know exactly who they are. Don't interfere you stay out of this, and you'll have the honor of living on and telling the cops everything. About how I am going to mercilessly send everyone else deep into the bowels of Hell.  
  
Making you all suffer, SUFFER for what you did to me. My Revenge has been put on hold long enough by the likes of 3 kids that are meddling with things they don't comprehend. I the Digimon Wizard have come seeking my revenge once and for all, and with the aid of my monster servants. No one is going to stop my plans now". Takato and the Tamers slowly began to stand up, staring proudly and coldly at the Wizard. The Wizard laughed & said "Oh goodie you're here, let me introduce you all".  
  
Monster 1# Crougher  
  
(One eyed, blue skinned, big armed ogre)  
  
Monster 2# Piratetron  
  
(Mechanical zombie, pirate guy)  
  
Monster 3# Meeouch  
  
(Mangy cat girl with closed trench coat)  
  
Monster 4# Knarf  
  
(Blue fishy gill faced, dwarf fish guy)  
  
Monster 5# Demadragon  
  
(Reptile dragon beast, grim reaper cloak)  
  
Monster 6# Pumpkaplop  
  
(Big pile of mud, sludge, fiery jack-o-lantern face)  
  
Monster 7# Hacker  
  
(New creature: 3 eyed, spider legged, pale faced thing)  
  
Monster 8# Bug Ugly  
  
(New creature: purple skinned, brain looking, big bug body guy)  
  
The Digimon Wizard: Show these digital defects what a real monster is like boys.  
  
Takato: If it's a fight you want, then it's a REAL HARD WAR your gonna get!  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	10. Bringing down the House

Bringing down the House  
  
Explosions literally lit the room in a furious engulfing sea of flames and flying ruptured chairs, tables, pumpkins, and bags of melted candy. The Digimon squealed and screamed as they split apart at the charge of the furious monsters. Almost immediately Renamon leapt out and grabbed all of the Tamers, then dashed to an empty corner and dumped them there. "This is for your own good guys, you too Rika" Renamon said before vanishing into battle, returning to Guilmon & Terriermon's aid.  
  
The Wizard screamed and the monsters followed his command, issuing a colossal charge towards the 3 Digimon. The trio screamed in panic and split in 3 separate directions, the monsters followed just as quickly. Crougher and Pumkaplop chased after Terriermon, Guilmon was tailed down by Hacker and Piratetron, leaving Renamon stuck with both Knarf and Meeouch to deal with. The last 2 remaining monsters Demadragon and Bug Ugly however, we left to guard the Digimon Wizard.  
  
Guilmon gulped "Hey guys its Halloween can't we all just get along and have some candy?" he asked weakly. The digital dinosaur offered a large bowl of candy 2 the beasts, Piratetron growled and sliced it in half with a gash of his steel sword arm. Screaming in fear Guilmon toppled over his red feet and squirmed backwards frantically away from Piratetron, barely dodging his deadly sword slash attacks. Getting an idea, Guilmon wrapped his tail around the cyborg pirate's legs and feet.  
  
Then turning his head to the side, Guilmon blasted a pyro sphere attack and spun into a super sonic spinning mad spine on his back. Piratetron screamed and shouted "GAHHH SHIVER ME TIMBERS", flying in a mad dashing whirlwind twister. Guilmon had cleverly used the force of his attack to propel him into a mad spin, by doing so his tail yanked Piratetron easily along for the dizzy spinning ride. "Buh bye now" Guilmon smirked as he released the monster; Piratetron flew head first to a wall.  
  
Crashing a colossal dent into the stone wall of the school with a loud "ARGH" of pain from Piratetron. Takato shouted loudly "GUILMON watch out for the spider dude"; spoke a split second too late as Hacker wrapped his grizzly arms over Guilmon's neck. Strangling him insanely with rage boiling in his 3 eyes, massive teeth chattering right at Guilmon's face. "I'm gonna gut you like a fish and decorate this whole floor with your digital remains" Hacker gurgled, Guilmon simply opened up his jaws wide. "SUPER PYRO SPHERE" screamed a booming echo into the school hall; Guilmon blasted the colossal blast right in the spider like beastie's face with extreme force. Red smoke and flames sizzled from Hacker's blank burnt face, giving Guilmon enough time to make a mad dashing break towards a food table. Hopping right up onto it with his back hind legs, the Digimon ran his little heart out never looking back. Hacker said "This party's just getting started Clifford the big red dinosaur", Guilmon then stopped.  
  
Hearing the clickety click clanking clapping sound of metal grinding against metal, Hacker grabbed his hairy nasty looking claws over a lever in the back of his skull. A massive sized chain gun burst from Hacker's gangly jaws and big grinning teeth. "Dance Digimon Dance!" Hacker squealed as he cranked the turn crank at super sonic speed, causing a rainfall of bullets flying from the spinning turret gun in his jaws. "I'm dancing I mean I'm running I mean Takatomon HELP" Guilmon squealed out.  
  
But sadly enough the Tamers could do little close to nothing against the monsters, Rika sighed sadly in defeat "They'd kill us 10 times before we could hit the floor". Takato could only watch and vainly cheer on his best friend to escape the blasts, watching the white table cloth create fountains of exploding wood and cloth. Shattering in a raining downfall of bullets, explosions, and popping chunks of flying splinters. Guilmon's feet and tail moved like wildfire to escape the deadly bullets.  
  
Piratetron laughed as he stood up back on his mechanical feet once again, arming his morphing mecha-cannon into a very familiar sight. Henry gasped "Aw shit it's that stinking shark cannon again, guys we gotta de-rail it with something anything at all". Thinking quickly as the cold sweat of fear rapidly trickled down the boy's dark blue hair, Henry looked to Kenta and snapped his fingers with a grin. "This is just perfect" Henry said as he grabbed a big sack of candy from Kenta, "Hey that's mine" he said.  
  
Ignoring Kenta's whining, Henry acted fast and hurled the sack of candy like bullet screaming right towards the mechanical pirate's face. "GRAH" Piratetron roared as his cannon arm fired, blinded by a torn sack of shredded pillow case cloth and candy. The shark cannon fired and Guilmon squealed as he panicked and leapt into the air, watching the missile zoom right between his legs. The Digimon just barely dodged the deadly rocket, as it exploded right behind him and caused a huge gush of dust clouds.  
  
Guilmon too was engulfed in the frantic churned Earth and clouds of the explosion's wake, making him impossible to spot from either Piratetron or Hacker's eyes. Both monsters growled in agreement "Let's just run in there and trample his ass", Hacker and Piratetron charged in with their weapons armed as they screamed madly into battle. Suddenly a waterfall of soda cans began to pour down all over the floor. Hacker's spider legs began to trip and fumble, unable to keep a steady balance.  
  
Piratetron too was having a hard time keeping his metal feet from sliding; suddenly a shadow emerged from the clouds. A shadow that was red, yellow eyed, and a very dinosaur looking Digimon shadow at that. "YEAH GUILMON" Takato cheered, smiling with great joy as Guilmon was spotted, charging right at the 2 monsters. Tackling Piratetron first with a mighty body slam from his back hind legs and claws, Guilmon then topped Hacker over with a swing from his red tail. The Tamers cheered.  
  
"WAH uh hey big guy come on, can't we talk this over a card game or something?" Terriermon asked weakly, hiding behind a row of blue steel chairs from Crougher. The blue ogre roared angrily and bashed his gorilla fists into the chairs, sending them flying away. Terriermon gulped "Guess not" immediately his ears flapped into the sky, and launched 2 more chairs like catapults towards the big bad blue monster. But Crougher was far strong then that. Terriermon squeaked with fright watching him.  
  
Chair after chair was shattered like paper under the colossal mega muscle sized might of Crougher's ape like knuckles, hammering his angry way towards the Digimon. Panicking a bit Terriermon gulped in some swallows of air, and fired a montage of "Bunny blasts" towards the beast. Standing still as stone, Crougher simply laughed his tusk jaws evilly as the blasts crashed into him with the minimalist of effects. "All right then time for some good old using the noggin as Henry would say", Terriermon said.  
  
Charging on those little green feet of his, Henry smiled proudly to see Terriermon charge Crougher directly head on with all his mighty mouse might. The Digimon's skull crashed into the ogre's chest like a bee, bee bullet against a train. Crougher simply chuckled an odd gurgling sounding laugh, before grabbing Terriermon. Then with all his monstrous strength, Terriermon screamed as Crougher crushed him. Crougher tightly ground his knuckles deeper and deeper into the tiny bunny Digimon.  
  
Screams of pain and sounds of bones breaking filled the air from Terriermon, he felt as Crougher grounded him up into a little mangled and mutilated Digimon beach ball. The slopping muck and slime of Pumpkaplop formed before Crougher with a grin. Terriermon was then hurled like a baseball directly into Pumpkaplop, sinking right into the thick mucky slime of the beast's twisted body. The Tamers young eyes could only watch in horror and Terriermon struggled madly. Pumpkaplop had him now.  
  
Spots of his long bunny ears and paws stuck out from the muck, fighting and squirming in the churning muck and grime. Pumpkaplop was laughing his pumpkin head off, flames gushing from his half melted lips. Watching Terriermon struggled vainly the seas of slime and sludge, were simply laughing Pumpkaplop to death. Getting an idea though to escape the slime, the young Digimon talked muffled. Right before the monsters eyes, a massive whirlwind began to churn inside the mud beast.  
  
"Terrier Tornado" screamed out from Pumpkaplop, who instantly burst into a flying explosion of slime and muck across the school walls. Terriermon had cleverly used his tornado attack from inside of Pumpkaplop, causing his slimy body to burst into pieces. Ceasing the whirlwind, Terriermon turned his attention to Pumpkaplop as he reformed. The puke slimy stinky remains of the monster crawled back into formation within seconds, the pumpkin head roared to life. The head burst out with fireballs.  
  
Terriermon leaped off his tiny feet as the fireballs crashed at him one after the other. Crougher followed just as quickly with roundhouses of his massive arms, crashing into the shattered floor. Leaping faster and faster to avoid the attacks, Terriermon was dodging at all sides. Both Crougher and Pumpkaplop were launching attack after attack, keeping Terriermon in a frantic dash to save his digital furry little behind. But Pumpkaplop laughed a slime gobbling chuckle, as he blocked Terriermon's left path.  
  
No sooner did the Digimon turn around, was Crougher there blocking the right path. The monsters had cornered their little Terriermon mouse right where they wanted him, like a cat blocking its prey. "Now Digimon go bye, bye" Crougher said as he puffed up his tusk jaws, powering up a green blast. Pumpkaplop charged up his flames and slime. Waiting and perfecting their attacks so it laid Terriermon to waste, once and for all. Terriermon gulped "It's been nice knowing you Henry, say bye to Suzy for me."  
  
Taking a swallow of her pride and wincing her purple eyes in fear, Rika bolted off the ground and leapt at Terriermon. Rika dove into a tackling/rolling grab and run, grabbing the Digimon in the blink of an eye. Leaving Crougher's belch blast, and Pumkaplop's flame-thrower and slime sprays to strike the monsters themselves. The beasts dropped like 2 rocks in water. Rika panted heavily as she smirked and looked down to Terriermon, "Nice catch huh bunny boy?" he simply nodded with a smile.  
  
Looking over from the huddled table that they were hiding behind, the other Tamers smiled and waved a cheering glee for Rika's brave save. Henry especially was proud of the one ice cold Digimon queen; he blew a kiss to her with a gentle wink. Rika blushed a rosy red across her cheeks, unaware of the falling shadows above her head. "WOW MOVE IT" Terriermon shouted, as he grabbed Rika and leapt away fast. Just barely missing the slashing claws of the black cat monster, Meeouch with Renamon.  
  
Duking it out with hisses of slashing flying claws, and snaps of fangs at each other. Fighting like 2 wild cats with every claw full, bite full, and attack full of fur and flesh the monsters could get their blood shredding claws on. Rika crept back behind the table with Terriermon, unable to turn away from the fast paced moves of Renamon. The yellow fox Digimon was unleashing a tremendous amount of speed and tactics, keeping up with Meeouch easily. Renamon then struck a fist against the cat's cheek.  
  
Meeouch grunted in pain as she recoiled back from the fox's blow, rubbing her now swollen black cheek with a snarl. Renamon smirked "Oh look at that I ruined your crappy make up", Meeouch replied "I'll ruin a whole lot more then your face bitch". Tossing her ragged coat open, Meeouch launched her snapping jaws at Renamon. The Digimon warrior easily dodged high into the air, her foot paws leaping with great skill. Watching as Meeouch's coat clamping jaws only sank their teeth into dead air.  
  
Renamon said "You missed me....bitch", "But I won't" before Renamon could spot the other voice her head was covered in darkness. Renamon was blasted right in the head with a plunger arrow, from the chuckling plunger swinging fish boy, Knarf. The yellow female fox was trapped up against the wall, struggling furiously to be freed. Meeouch cackled as she leapt up at the helpless fox along side Knarf, all too eagerly slashing and bashing their weapons into Renamon. Screams of torture roared loudly.  
  
Blurred sights of claws slicing and dicing fur in spurts of blood tainted the monster's claws. Renamon moaned and weakly struggled at the punishment her white furry chest was enduring, finally breaking away from the plunger and dropping down. No sooner did her soft paw feet hit the ground, Renamon dashed away from the beasts. Quickly chased by Meeouch and Knarf in record timing, Renamon said "Perfect". All eyes and hopes lay down to rest on this beautiful vixen's shoulders from the Tamers.  
  
The Digimon crushed her claws together and charged a white energy beam in her paws, Knarf dashed to the right leaving Meeouch in the path of a "Diamond Storm". Renamon shouted as the white crystals shower shocked their assault into the black cat monster. With a scream and a fall, Meeouch was toppled painfully to the ground. Renamon grinned to the fish boy "It's just you and me now plunger Pan", Knarf sweated furiously and hissed back under his blue gill gums "Come and get some".  
  
Using the plunger she removed from her yellow furry face, Renamon used it like a sword compared to Knarf's own plunger. Rika groaned "What the hell is this duel of the plumbers?", everyone sweat dropped. The loud clanging of wood against wood, rubber against rubber from the swash buckling jabs from Renamon and Knarf's plungers. After about a few pointless minutes later of the plunger dueling creatures, Renamon slashed her claws at Knarf's plunger. The wood was shattered into pieces.  
  
Knarf squeaked and panicked as he leapt off his flipper fin feet, just barely dodging Renamon bashing the plunger down at his dodging form. Grinning at Knarf's natural reaction to jump from her swing, Renamon flipped up and landed on her hands. Upside down to propel her kicking soft foot fox paw feet right into Knarf's goggled face, the Digimon vixen chuckled watching Knarf fly. The fish boy screamed at the painful mixture of shattered glass, and the kick to his now bruised/flattened scale face.  
  
With the final slap of feet against the ground, Renamon slammed her legs deep into the wood within the floor. Causing it to soar up and crash painfully into the jaw of the charging Meeouch, shattering the wood along with her jawbone in 1 single blow. Meeouch, Knarf, Piratetron, Hacker, Pumpkaplop, and Crougher finally dropped down for the count. All of the monsters were defeated at the feet of the 3 Digimon that the Digimon Wizard had clearly underestimated, Guilmon cheered "YEAH we did it".  
  
Takato grinned and stood up and eagerly greeted his Digimon, Rika and Henry did the same as they confronted the dark wizard. The dark boy was guarded by the last remaining 2 monsters Demadragon, and Bug Ugly. The Wizard chuckled "Well, well quite the show you guys put on there, I'm impressed. Last time you guys could barely handle my monster creations. But now it seems you have finally been able to overcome them but not your weaknesses", the wizard laughed a sinister cackle to that.  
  
Takato hatefully asked back "Oh yeah and just what is our weaknesses?". The Digimon Wizard widened his green and coldly answered, "Without the Digimon to protect you...your still only human GET THEM". Bug Ugly burst into a steaming mass of massive insects as they leapt at the Digimon, ensnaring all 3 into their jaws. Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, feeling their fur and blood sliced into like paper by the repulsive insect's fangs. Takato charged at the Wizard but Demadragon was there.  
  
An incredibly powerful blast from his reptile gator eyes struck Takato's chest, leaving a painful and quite bloody burn mark behind. Demadragon laughed "Take a seat the show is only just beginning, but for your digital friends it's time for the GRAND FINALE". Throwing open his black cloak coat like body, Demadragon launched creatures from his coat. Unlike Meeouch who had energy draining fangs in her coat, Demadragon engulfed the Digimon into further agony from his attacking creatures.  
  
Beast 1 was a miniature snake with a dragon face, armed with large bat like wings, creating a flying demon dragon. Beast 2 was a cobra snake covered in brown ape fur, along with powerful pinching ape like hands. The demon dragons and ape-a-snakes swarmed over the digital monsters like locusts, biting and slashing them with massive bites and scratches. Even Guilmon as he roared and furiously swung his tail to be free from this suffering, could not withstand the monsters wicked onslaught of savagery.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about, there all lined up for me like in a space aged monster shooting gallery. And who am I to disappoint my living breathing targets well, won't be breathing for long", The Digimon Wizard said with a dark laugh. The boy's pencil fingers and pencil sharpener finger gloves glowed bright blue, sparkling immense mounds of destructive and deadly energy. Marcus was no longer Marcus, he was truly becoming the Digimon Wizard. The Wizard fired a pair of energy beams.  
  
Spiraling like 2 devil corkscrew beams of massive devil electricity, and powerful surging beam drill points that split into a tri shower of 3 striking beams, Each powerful and deadly attack slammed into each Digimon, causing Guilmon and the others to scream in agony. A powerful explosion was discharged in a blinding hurricane of red smoke and incinerating flares. No sooner did the smoke clear, did all 3 Digimon drop to the ground as they vanished into their baby Digimon forms.  
  
The attack left Takato, Rika, and Henry totally defenseless against the dark and tremendously awesome power that the Digimon Wizard was aiming towards them. The other children, the teachers, their friends, allies, bullies, no one was safe now, no one at all. The monsters Crougher, Piratetron, Meeouch, Knarf, Hacker, Bug Ugly, Pumpkaplop, and Demadragon laughed as they closed in on the cowering children. Hearing Marcus, the Digimon Wizard wickedly laugh at them "Party's over kids".  
To be continued... 


	11. Battlefield

Battlefield  
As the dark and devious creatures circle and trap around the defenseless and no longer fearless Digidestined Tamers, things are looking deathly grim for Takato and company. Takato swallows a gulp of fear as the goggles on his brown haired head began to fog up, due to the constant sweat that poured down. Henry and Rika held on tightly together, not even caring who saw them like it. The same went for Kenta, Kazu, and a shaking Jeri. Rika turned frightened eyes to Henry and squeaked, "Look there's um something I well".  
  
Henry blinked young eyes at the beautiful red haired girl, asking "Yes? Rika what is it?". She replied "Well seeing as how our asses are cooked and all I just...well, I wanted to say" Henry leaned in a slow blush appearing on his cheeks. Rika swallowed, her lips trembling from both fear and anxiety creeping into her rapidly beating young heart. Henry nodded "Y-y-y- y-yeah" Rika replied "I'm sorry for being such a bitch all the time, and I want you to know that I always GAH" her voice was painfully cut very shortly.  
  
A powerful mechanical claw was tightly grappling across Rika's throat, Piratetron laughed as he crushed tighter "A little tied up are we swabbie?". Henry sneered seeing his love's beautiful face become blue, he charged a screaming fist rocketed towards the robot. But it Meeouch was there, slashing her savage across the heroic boy's face. Collapsing at his shaking knees, Henry sobbed tears of pain down his bloody slashed face. Takato growled hatefully "BASTARD what'd you do that for? They did nothing".  
  
The Digimon Wizard hissed and pointed a pencil finger to himself, "HELLO Guy in charge here remember now goggle brains? Besides this is Halloween not Valentine's day, I don't need to see someone else getting the love I rightfully deserve boy". Takato shouted "What the hell are you calling me boy for? You're a kid just like we are, and nothing is gonna change that fact buddy. Not a fancy super villain outfit, not a bunch of super powers, or a bunch of monsters, you're a child, a kid, a boy just like we are".  
  
Screams of fury roared from Marcus, the black cape of his twisted dark side magician outfit surged with raw energy. The Wizard raised his pencil/pencil sharpener finger gloved hands into the air, watching the awesome destructive magic energy surge raw. He then placed his open palms forward and screamed as they fired a massive energy blast. The twin beams roared, one red and yellow brimming with neon green electricity, and the other a barrage of bubble bomb like energy spikes. They slammed right into Takato.  
  
"AHHHHH" Takato screamed at the top of his fiery burning lungs, his flesh was sparkling and sizzling with destructive flares bursting at every end of his suffering body. The awesome magic energy blasts just got brighter, harder, faster, and stronger in each hard core slamming impact that struck. Silencing out the tear filled pleas of Jeri and the others, watching Takato drop down with a sickening thud. His brown spiked hair sizzled traces of burnt skin and smoke, while The Wizard panted at his fried fallen friend/foe.  
  
Marcus screamed with a roar of rage "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU, how the hell can you dare say that to ME!?!? You and your Digimon flunkies will not stop my ultimate revenge on Sarah, this school, and the rest of this awful god forsaken planet. All my life I have been treated with nothing but cold lessons of pain, death, and endless torture. Well I have finally been given the chance to fight back. No longer will I need a little boy to pick me up in the park, or a shell to hide my scars from. Finally I can be free and just be ME".  
  
Takato gasped and held a shaking hand to his lips; preying to god he wasn't thinking what he was hearing. The Digimon Wizard growled as he rose up his pencil gloved hand to remove his 3-d shades, snarling "That's right your wizard behind the curtain is none". Suddenly a massive explosion cut off the speech, a burst of shatter and stone rained down like a meteor shower. Jeri gasped "LEOMON!" the massive lion Digimon roared loudly, as he screamed towards the monsters & the children. Marcus screamed "IMPOSSIBLE".  
  
Piratetron looked up for a split second before screaming his cybernetic jaws and eyes wide open, just as Leomon slashed his massive claver sword down the robot's body. Rika blinked before she fell with a grunt "Ugh what the?", she asked curiously. Watching a long line stream down from Piratetron's head to his bottom waist. Suddenly a loud CLANG was heard, the cyborg pirate monster split into 2 pieces and burst to dust. Rika stared unbelievably blue in the face seeing Piratetron as pencil shavings once again.  
  
Meeouch hissed "Bastard cat I'll show you a thing or two", the cat witch tossed Henry down and leapt at Leomon while his bulging back was turned. But the lion warrior Digimon was well aware of the cat monster's assault, Leomon leapt high into the air. Blinking lost green cat eyes, Meeouch never saw Leomon leap right behind her back. Leomon roared "Fist of the Beast King" as the fiery lion shaped fire ball shot forward. The ball of flames struck Meeouch in a blinding sea of fire and sizzling inferno flares.  
  
In mere seconds Meeouch screamed her final screams as she was reduced to vaporized burnt pencil ashes, laying her char coaled remains next to Piratetron. Immediately Jeri and the other kids ran to give their furry faced savior, Leomon a big batch of bear hugs. He chuckled "I guess this makes up for being not invited to the Halloween party", Jeri smiled "Leomon you're my hero". Takato laughed and patted Leomon's arm, "Hell you're all our heroes but exactly how did you get inside Leomon?" the boy asked.  
  
The Digimon Wizard snarled as the loud crunch of his teeth grinding against each other clicked loudly, crunching his pencil fingers together as one of them snapped off. Watching this happy moment only further mocked Marcus suffering and lack of love. "Yes how indeed big shot and yes I mean you Leomon, explain yourself how the hell did you get into this school building? I triple locked it using all of my magic powers" The Wizard asked angrily. Leomon opened up his bear like lion paws, revealing Digivices.  
  
Henry gasped "Of course, the magic from the Digivices amplified your champion level powers enough to break a hole into the building. So that means we can escape now" Henry stated, but Leomon shook his head no. Rika looked up and spotted the hole that Leomon broke through vanishing back to normal, she sighed "Back to square 1 guys". Kazu laughed "Your such a sourpuss Rika we ain't at any square 1, we got Leomon with us now and he'll kick those monsters asses like there's no tomorrow" Kazu boasted.  
  
Jeri looked up curiously at her partner "Can you do it all by yourself?", Leomon looked at the horde of remaining monsters and the dastardly Digimon Wizard as well. Leomon boomed "I'll sure give it all I got but just in case I don't succeed, Takato you and the others use the Digivices to help you're Digimon". Takato nodded as he ran towards Guilmon as Rika and Henry did the same to Terriermon and Renamon. Once more the lion warrior turned his feral eyes towards the beasts, "Its show time guys BRING IT".  
  
All at once, the creatures charged full speed ahead to do battle with Leomon. Bug Ugly, Hacker, Demadragon, Knarf, Crougher, and Pumkaplop screamed for vengeance for their lost pals. But in a surprise twist of event Leomon leapt in to the air and jumped across all of the leftover monsters, his sword bared as he charged in the air towards the Wizard. The mouths of Bug Ugly gasped "He wasn't after us, it was da boss he was after all along". Leomon raised his sword up high for a powerful strike, aimed right at the Wizard's head.  
  
Marcus stood there with an emotionless stare of icy cold glares from his young face, unphased by Leomon's brave charging sword swinging heroic act. Leomon roared "Why fight the drones when you can get the head bee?", The Wizard then smirked a sick smile. At precise movement and speed with the use of his mere pencil gloved hand, Marcus grabbed the sword with a perfect grappling hold. Sweat and veins pulsated across Leomon's flustered red cheeked face, pushing with all of his massive muscled might.  
  
But no matter how hard the Digimon pushed his lion heart into the sword, it wouldn't go any farther then the Wizard would allow it. And it didn't even seem to be making him break a sweat from holding the sword, Marcus reared back his other hand into a fist. The pencil shaving fingers bawled into a blue fiery energy fist. Suddenly the fist plowed into Leomon's stomach causing a colossal dent bulging on the outside of his fist dented back. Marcus laughed "Because there's always a stinger with your name on it, Leo my boy".  
  
Green and red lights flashed from the wizard's 3-d glasses before becoming a blinding light beam force, they blasted a powerful eye laser blast right into Leomon's body. The energy streams pushed him back like a fire hose dousing out the flames of a fire, crashing Leomon all the way back to a teary eyed Jeri. She ran to his aid as Leomon crashed with a lifeless thud. "NO Leomon come on speak to me" Jeri squeaked as she lightly slapped Leomon's face, ignoring the wizard's cackling laughter. "Some hero HA" Marcus said.  
  
A surge of bright lights beamed across the school with a magical burst of illuminating energy, each with different colors. One was red, one was yellow, and the last was green. Marcus screamed "NO NOT THEM TOO", but his fears were too late to be stopped now. In a flash of powerful surges that danced across the hall like shooting comets in space, the 3 rookie Digimon had undergone an incredible transformation. Guilmon was now the mega-mecha giant WarGrowlmon, Renamon is Taomon, and Terriermon is Rapidmon.  
  
Takato smirked "All right wizard boy let's see how your Halloween rejects bully around Ultimate level Digimon". The Digimon Wizard screamed as he formed a fist "GRAHHH DESTROY THEM ALL". Crougher and Hacker were the first creatures to charge into battle, the blue ogre flared his ape like muscled arms wildly into the air. WarGrowlmon roared as he leapt off his massive mechanical red feet, meeting to greet the 2 beasties. Crougher chuckled "I break you now", WarGrowlmon only laughed and grinned widely.  
  
Rearing back one of his razor blade super cyber arms, charging a powerful red energy glow around the blades, suddenly he whipped them out screaming "Radiation Blade". In a horrific flash of reoccurring events for the one eyed blue tusk faced monster, Crougher looked down at his now separated lower torso. WarGrowlmon's incredibly powerful attack had sliced Crougher across the waist so fast, his 2 parts separated in slow motion. As the 2 chunks of the overgrown ogre floated in front of Hacker, a second attack came.  
  
The metallic chest plates inside WarGrowlmon's chest opened up, revealing 2 even bigger atomic cannons armed against his biceps. A powerful red glow of energy rapidly gathered its nuclear atomic strength before Hacker could even blink his 3 eyes. "Atomic Blasters FIRE" screamed WarGrowlmon. The Cyclops eye of Crougher widened before being engulfed in the atomic blast path, vaporizing his sliced parts into vaporized dust. Plowing through his former comrade, Hacker screamed and turned to escape and fast.  
  
But no matter how fast his spindly hairy spider legs clicked and trampled over the floor, he was caught in the blast. Hacker's gangly jaws and teeth roared in pain as he too was completely destroyed by the atomic blaster. WarGrowlmon cackled his steel jaws "Next?". Immediately at the sound of those words, the monsters turned around on their inhuman asses and ran like hell. Totally ignoring screaming commands of their now former commander, The Digimon Wizard. Marcus screamed in a furious tantrum fit.  
  
"DAMMIT where the hell do you all think your going? I gave you life, I created all of you and you dare have the gall to thank me by running away? COWARDS" Marcus said. Rapidmon launched off his jets and soared into the sky, aiming a rather large "smiley faced" missile at Bug Ugly and Demadragon. Rapidmon smirked "Going somewhere boys? Miracle Missile". In a blast off stream of smoke and powerful fire sparks, the miracle missile launched towards the 2 fleeing monsters. The bomb struck Bug Ugly.  
  
The mass explosions scattered and liquefied most of the brain sized purple bugs, but as Bug Ugly's remaining insect parts squirmed around to put himself back together again. The wicked Demadragon was simply launched skyward into the air, where he could easily fly with his cloak with bat like wings. Watching wickedly as Rapidmon was clearly too preoccupied, using his "Rapid Fire" attack to destroy what's left of Bug Ugly. "Time you got your ears clipped bunny boy RAHHH GAHHH" Demadragon screamed.  
  
Roaring insanely with pain as neon green blood sizzled down from his black cloak, clutching claws at Leomon's sword like cleaver jammed directly into his right shoulder. Demadragon looked down with a reptilian hiss at the panting Leomon as he gurgled, "Down but not out scumbag". Flaring the fiery green energy glow in both of his claws, Demadragon screamed as he yanked out the blade and glared at Leomon. "Furry ass little faggot NO ONE does that to me, I'm gonna rip your body into pieces" Demadragon said.  
  
Zooming down like the grim reaper of death, waving a pair of claws under the deathly black coat of doom aimed towards Leomon's throat. The wicked Demadragon forgot all about the rocket firing, Rapidmon. Who was all too eager to block him off with a little surprise attack of his own. He said "Go to hell dragon breath, Tri Beam" as a powerful surge of green energy coated the robotical Digimon's body. Out fired a massive triangular shaped laser beam, screaming straight from Rapidmon to Demadragon.  
  
Unable to get out of the path of the beam and conceal his wound from further damage at the same time, Demadragon shrieked an inhuman screech of insane sufferings. Flying back as his body was blasted in the awesome awe of Rapidmon's powerful tri beam, sizzling his black cloak as he was hurled right out of the building walls. Demadragon plowed through the stone and concrete of the building, shattering massive fields of electrical energy. Marcus growled "Dam my spell is breaking down, the field is dying".  
  
The Digimon Wizard's thoughts only further sensed danger as Knarf and Pumpkaplop tried to flee from Taomon, "Let's see them crack through my Maximum Magic power". The plucky plunger slinging fish boy, Knarf continued to run and scream. Turning his blue gilled back every now and then, to hurl more and more plungers at Taomon. But the mystical costumed fox beauty simply bashed them into splinters with her large brush stick. Pumpkaplop oozed before her and gurgled "Try a super sludge sandwich foxy".  
  
Forming his two wing like arms and aiming his mouth/ooze hose cannon forward, the slimy, sloppy Pumpkaplop fired a gushing waterfall of toxic sludge right at Taomon. Taomon grunted "As you wish", forming her long sleeved white arms together she chanted mystical words as the sludge hit. It slammed and oozed over what looked like a circular object, Pumpkaplop opened his jack-o-lantern jaws and fired out fire streams. Striking the big ball of muck and igniting it into a gushing fire ball of wicked infernos.  
  
While the greasy glob monster chuckled at his victory, the ball became apparently clear that it wasn't a ball at all. It was a magical/mystical force field brought up by Taomon herself. The fox goddess Digimon had used it's roundness to take the sludge and fire, and make it her own personal fire ball. Which Taomon cleverly used in a screaming bullet like mad dash, plowing her fire ball basted force bubble right through Pumpkaplop's body. Igniting his own sludge body in a sea of fire, completely destroying the monster.  
  
Seeing a show he was the last one left, Knarf turned around and aimed his plungers in the air. Arming himself as the sweat trickled down the water monster's goggle eyes, waiting for Taomon to plow through him as well. Knarf raised his plunger up like a bat screaming "COME ON let's see what you got once and for all". And just as Taomon reached face to face, with her shield against the sizzling plastic surface of Knarf's sweat fogged goggles. She had missed him completely and entirely on purpose, appearing right behind Knarf.  
  
But Taomon was grinning a small smirk, for her paintbrush had some white paint on the tip. Knarf opened his terrified eyes to look up on his blue forehead and see a twisted Japanese symbol there, he gulped "She used the shield as a fake out to put this on me". "My Talisman of Light" Taomon replied hearing the burnings gilled flesh on Knarf's forehead as the spell sizzled hotly, he smacked at it screaming panicking "GET IT OFF". But the spell took effect and Knarf too was completely destroyed in a gush of white light.  
  
Taomon then speed dashed back to her fellow Tamers, allies, and Digimon friends alike. Standing together as a unified force, every single last one of them. Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, and Leomon as well. Standing a proud firm stance as they glared eyes of hatred towards the final remaining obstacle. The dark child standing in front of a shattered wall of stone and twisted steel and metal. The Digimon Wizard, Marcus simply looked up with an evil grin and said in the coldest tone.  
"So you came to play..hmm...well let's play"...  
To be continued.. 


	12. Gone

Gone

In the wake of destruction, smoke, and piles of pencil dust/shavings littered across the mangled school floor of ruptured wood and twisted steel. The Digimon and their Tamers hard work and struggles had proved fruitful. Using the might of their digital monsters super powers, every one of the Wizard's twisted monsters had been destroyed. Taking the power of all 3 Digivices and all 3 ultimate leveled Digimon, their work was well serviced. The battle was done, but the war wasn't.

Now the only remaining obstacle to a happy ending Halloween day was of course the Digimon Wizard himself, Marcus. Whom the tamers especially Takato were still unaware of his hidden identity. Taking a brave stand with a frown on his young face, Takato shouted towards the wicked wizard. Marcus listened with a wide grin "All right wizard boy, come out from behind your curtains. You got no more flying monkeys to hide behind so why not come out and fight like a man".

Henry sweat dropped with a baffled groan, "Flying monkeys?". Takato face faulted down, hearing the loud maniacal laughter of the clearly not intimidated Digimon Wizard. Marcus replied "Save your speeches pee wee, this is the big leagues here not some Saturday morning cartoon series. You really think just because you rotten punks got Digimon and Digivices, that makes you REAL Digidestined HA. Only a fool puts confidence in even more useless powers. You guys don't stand a chance".

Rika huffed at him with a sneer "Oh yeah what makes you think that Harry Pothead? Your monsters look more like shitty Halloween costumes then our Digimon". Marcus laughed "Don't toy with me little girl I posses REAL magic, were not talking Terriermon yanked out of hats here. I have ULTIMATE power, given to me by the all mighty Digi-Dark Star crystal. And with its negative energies empowering my now black heart, I'll send you all screaming into Hell".

"That does it I've heard enough of this jerk's blabbering mouth time for some Rapid Fire", Rapidmon said as he launched off 2 rockets. Their smiling face warheads screamed at the darkly dressed boy, who simply smiled right back. With a wave of his pencil gloved fingers, The Digimon Wizard caused them to vanish. Both rockets flashed right into a hole that was drawn in seconds by the pencils. Henry gasped "That's just impossible, he just made them vanish into thin air".

Takato frowned "Oh yeah well let's see him make this disappear, WarGrowlmon". The boy's massive mechanized dinosaur Digimon roared on command, once more opening his nuclear chest plate blasters. A raised eyebrow framed those conniving eyes of Marcus at this move. Red energy shards began to form and energize into the main thruster blaster cannons, WarGrowlmon screamed "Atomic Blasters". The Tamers and kids ducked down as the massive beam was shot forward.

A colossal energy beam searing with a blood red nuclear charge soared like a bullet from Hell, the destructive blast was heading right for The Digimon Wizard. Marcus flared his pencil/shaver fingered gloves and shouted "ERECTUS MIRRORANNICUS". Blinding flashes of light and white energies splashed like a waterfall of magic before the wizard boy. Suddenly a colossal sized mirror was formed right before his very being, the atomic blast struck and was reflected back.

WarGrowlmon screeched "GET AWAY NOW!" using his blade like arms, the Digimon hurled the kids away just seconds after the beam engulfed him. An explosion of catastrophic magnitude roared into the school hall with flames, and cinders. Flying on his super sonic jets, Rapidmon just barely managed to escape the blast. But no sooner did he turn angry eyes towards the twisted wizard down below. Marcus was already flying on newly drawn bat wings right to Rapidmon.

UGH was heard at the horrible metal crunching sound of The Wizard's hat, which magically (literally) became hard as diamond upon impact of their butting heads. With Rapidmon falling back as if in slow motion from the pain of the blow, The Digimon Wizard raised his shaver gloved hand up and chanted magic words. "CANNON BOOMSKATTA HA" he said, as a ball of black thunder sparking energy formed in the shape of a cannonball. The ball slammed into Rapidmon.

With no force or momentum to hold back the rocket racing Digimon, the cannonball forced Rapidmon to drop like a comet heading towards Earth. Supreme speed, velocity, and sky rocketing force caused the ball and Rapidmon, to explode immediately on impact. Crashing the explosive bang right on top of the already burnt out WarGrowlmon. Taomon sweated down a deep sweat of fear and worry, WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon were defeated with little effort. Now it was just her.

And with the worrying safety of the remaining kids, it looked grim she could win this ghastly battle. Taomon spoke to Rika "I want you to use your Digivices and try to find a way out of this building now, this is too dangerous". Rika protested "But Taomon we can't just leave you to this monster". Ignoring her Taomon smacked Rika's behind and pushed them to move on as fast as she could. Despite how much she hated doing it, a teary eyed Rika and the boys ran for the doors.

Since Marcus magic was breaking down due to the destruction of his monsters, and his battles engaged with the Digimon. Marcus laughed "There is NO ESCAPE from my limitless power so don't bother fighting what you cannot end", Taomon leapt at his throat. Her sleeved over claws lunging for the boy's neck, but a clever fake out vanishing trick fooled the boy. Taomon took her chance and chanted her "Thousand Spells". The Wizard laughed and immediately flipped back at Taomon.

Once the thousand magic sheets of paper flew their furious storm winds of magic towards him, Marcus simply raised his pencil shaving gloved hand as it whirred. In seconds the sharpener holes sucked up the paper talisman and shredded them like they were pencils. Taomon was baffled and the laughing Wizard took this shot, raising his other hand and firing a powerful energy blast. The massive yellow surge of energy blasted the last remaining Digimon to the ground, she squeaked in pain.

Meanwhile Takato, Henry, Rika and Jeri were using their Digivices to blast a powerful force of concentrated energy to shatter through the wall. No sooner did The Digimon Wizard land and spot the troublesome kids, Leomon roared loudly as he swung his sword at Marcus. He gasped in rage and barely leaped out of the way, crying out in pain as a scraped lined of blood appeared over his chest. Marcus flipped so he landed behind Leomon, and snarled with rage "DIE DAM YOU".

Widening his jaws as big as his human mouth could go, Leomon could only shake frozen in fear in horror at the bright light gathering into the wizard's jaws. "SCREAMORUS SHATTRA" he screamed as a colossal red/pink/yellow super electro charged ray blast fired from his jaws and slammed into Leomon. With in the blink of a colossal sized explosion that plowed through the walls like paper. The magical force field had been completely destroyed and all were outside.

Apparently The Digimon Wizard had used a powerful banshee like blast attack that used Leomon as a bullet train to plow right through the kids and the hole. Leaving all of them Marcus, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and even the hiding Sarah outside together. The Wizard winced and staggered on one foot, grasping his bleeding wound as he garbled "It's (huff) not (puff) over yet, no w-w-way in hell, not b-b-b-by a long shot". Henry sighed "Look pal just give it up, the fight is over.

Your hurt bad, our Digimon are exhausted, your monsters are gone, there has been enough blood shed tonight". Rika added "You lost loser accept that and get lost". Growling deeply in pain as the blood continued to soak through his dark twisted outfit, Marcus eyes filled with white rage as energy charged within the pupils. Marcus screamed in fury "Lost? LOST? You still don't get it do you? The bloodshed is just beginning HA", he hurled off his black top hat towards Takato.

Gasping he ducked down just barely missing the whirling hat, which it's sides had become sharp as a buzz saw blade. The hat sliced through a tree as it collapsed down along with 3 thin sliced hairs from Takato's brown goggled head. Suddenly the children gasped and their eyes leered at the figure hiding behind the tree, Sarah. "AHHH shit they found me" Sarah said as she squeaked her pink lips in horror, press on nails grabbing a stone. Angrily the mad woman raised it in the air hissing.

Marcus eyes widened from seeing her, still controlling the hat that was flying above her head. So high she didn't even see the top flip the hat upside down, so the top part of it could open up and reveal teeth. Sarah smirked "Looks like your own goody good hero pals already carved a worse scar then I ever could sonny, your toast. Your just dead rotting meat now you insolent little snot nosed brat. All that power just made you the freak you have always known you are Mr. Wizard.

And it's because of that freakish ass ugly mug of yours that you'll fit right in with all the other freaks in Hell, NOW DIE MARCUS", Sarah said hurling the rock. Right before the gasps of horror could fill the mouths of the gaping children, the top hat soared down at mach speed. Sarah screamed her final shriek of fear as she looked up, only to be engulfed in the hat's massive jaws. Marcus magic had made the hat into a ravenous meat eater that was eagerly devouring his ex-step mother.

Henry looked away in disgust at the muffled pleas from Sarah, watching her sexy but futile kicking long bare legs from the hat's lips before they were gobbled up. But no sooner did the hat belch its monstrous licked lips from a good meal, did the hat vanish in a burst of dead energy. A scream of ungodly pain roared from the now un-masked wizard, as his 3-d glasses were shattered off of his bleeding face. Gushes of blood spurted from his wounded left eye, a hand raised to block it off.

But neither blood nor pencil gloved hand could change the horror on Takato's face, his skin drained of color. Pale cold sweat dripping off his goggled brow at this disturbing and shocking turn of events. There right before his unblinking widened brown eyes, stood a broken bleeding boy. A boy tormented by the very same demons those pencils created. Darkness consuming his once big heart and soul, into a dark and desolated empty set of shells. There was "Marcus...my friend".

Takato's words left deaf on the others ears, while tears dripped from his sobbing eyes. It was too much to see the evil/blood drenched face of his once newest best friend, the one that he himself saved. Rika gasped loudly "I KNEW IT, YOU REALLY ARE A FREAK". Those words were the final nail in Marcus coffin. His rage exploded as he screamed out a yell so coldly inhumane and monstrously demonic, one couldn't help but try to tune it out. "DON'T CALL ME NAMES".

The words from the broken wizard screamed like a crack in the sky itself, suddenly a gush of magic wind picked Rika off her feet. She screamed her purple eyes for once widening with pure fear, she flailed her hands to Henry yelling "HELP ME". Takato pleaded to his former friend "Marcus STOP NOW, what are you doing were supposed to be best friends, what the hell are you doing to Rika?". Marcus replied coldly "I'm finishing the job once and for all, one bitch down one to go.

For far too long Takato my friend, I have spent what felt like an eternity in pain and agony. Brought on nothing but the further pressuring needles of suffering and torture from everyone around me. Both Rika and Sarah made my life the living hellish nightmare that I have become now, and I want payback. Ever since my parents died and that whore dared to call herself my guardian, I felt DEAD. There was nothing in my life, nothing at all. That was until...I met her, I met.Rika".

Despite the horror that was happening and Rika was screaming for Henry's hand to reach hers, Takato gasped and stared directly to Marcus. His mind tuned directly to the words he was preying he wasn't actually hearing from The Digimon Wizard. Marcus continued "When I first entered that private school I was friendless as usual, no one sat at lunch with me, no one looked at me, and no one talked to me. But then one day the most beautiful girl came up to me, and offer to sit and talk.

YES! That girl was Rika. Of all the heartless monsters that abused me like a voodoo doll, she was the only one kind enough to offer her cracked heart to mine. But life isn't always like TV makes it to be, one day she found a bunch of drawings I had drawn of her. Perfectly drawn of her and she slapped me. Rika called me a sick perverted FREAK and then left me. I LOVED her and now I'm gonna rip out her broken heart, and crush it right before that slut's crying eyes".

As if the whole big black world had gone in slow motion, Marcus raised his one free hand to charge up a massive blast. Seeing this Henry leapt off a tree he was climbing, in desperate dire need to block Rika from the blast as best he could . But before the charge could fly out, and before the final laugh could finish. Marcus eyes, both wounded and working bulged and turned dead white. The pupils of the twisted boy became as tiny as stars in a solar system, he choked out blood thickly.

Marcus looked down and was horrified to see and feel, Takato inside of him. Jamming his own fist and Digivice directly into the broken black heart of his best friend, via use of the open wound Leomon had made earlier. Takato and Marcus just stared mouths gaped wide open, so many questions to ask. But yet neither could find the breath to speak. Blood trickling down their hands as the white light energized into Marcus body, a dark hole opened behind him. Marcus smiled.

Marcus smiled "Takato, my dear friend, I have a riddle for you before I go".

Takato blinked "Friend but I thought wait……riddle? Go NO! What are talking about?".

Marcus chuckled "It's a riddle that at this very moment is plaguing my black heart".

Takato sobbed "NO stop, no plaguing, no black heart I you (sobs) what is it?".

Marcus answered "How do you make a monster?".

Takato shook his head "What? I don't understand…what do you mean?".

Marcus asked again "How does one make a monster Takato?".

Takato cried "Look stop I don't know, I don't get what you're talking about. We can fix you, please don't go. I don't understand".

Marcus nodded "Oh but I do…I know the answer".

Takato begged "Tell me. Please".

Marcus explained "To make a monster first you need a boy, a boy who's heart is lost in darkness. Who has nothing left to live for…a life lived alone, and died alone.

Takato blinked back tears "Second?".

Marcus frowned "Poison him with power, and hatred, make his fantasies come to life. Make it all look so appeasing, to…delude you".

Takato continued "Third?".

Marcus choked back blood and tears "Consumption, corruption of the soul, rage controls you. Powers become overwhelmingly strong, monsters form".

Takato screamed "No more!".

Marcus shouted back "FOURTH".

Takato regretfully sighed "Yes, fourth?".

Marcus growled "Don the costume your soul was burned to bare, unleash your revenge. Cause countless destruction and chaos to the ones that were your (sob) friends".

Takato pleaded "Marcus".

Marcus continued "The ones you…love".

Takato asked "And fifth?".

Marcus gulped "Power dies, battle dies, boy dies. Source of power feels betrayed, source of power hates boy, wants power back. HE wants ME back".

Takato shook his head "But what happens after that?".

Looking up as a large dark hole finally and fully manifests behind him, Marcus smiles as blood and tears drip down his face at his final words.

Marcus blinked "I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Goodbye Takato, my friend. My only friend. Tell the others I'm sorry for what I did and tell Rika. I …love her".

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARCUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(end segment)

-Takato's Narration-

And that's what happened. I know you must think me mad for saying that, me a Digimon Tamer. But truth be told that's how everything happened, even Rika and Henry find my story skeptical. After that weirdo flash bio-hazard sign and that beam of dark light that engulfed Marcus, we never saw it or him again. What was even more weird is that we all magically appeared back in our beds when we woke up. The school was still a mess, Rika ended up in the trash can again (chuckle).

But other then that and a few teachers wondering what happened last night, everything seems to have gone back to normal. Sarah however was never seen after what happened last night. Not surprisingly the search for her stopped when police found out her records, turns out she really was a wicked old witch. She physically/mentally/verbally abused Marcus. And has done so to other kids. The cops couldn't explain why there was pencil shavings around the school hall.

But luckily neither of us had to tell them what it REALLY was, even better the monsters were gone as well. Yeah things seem to have gone back completely to normal. Except...for Marcus. Poor guy he was my best friend and he ended up like a wacko version of the Digimon Emperor off TV. To this day I still prey and cry every night, preying to god he'd bring Marcus back from wherever he is. I also worry about what he said. Like who gave him those powers, who is.."HE"?

Maybe I'll know someday.and somehow I have a feeling I won't like it. Happy Halloween.  
THE END! (Or is it?)


End file.
